Finding Hope
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: A young girl was taken in by Jushiro Ukitake, he not only gave her a home but a name and family. The girl grew up around the Captains and Lieutenants as she worked hard at training and quickly developed strong bonds with them all. Though now her father's sickness is becoming worse, can science save him? Can anything save him? If there is a way she will find it, even if it kills her
1. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Intro to OC: **

Atsuko Ukitake, (atsu) "warm", 篤 (atsu) "kind, cordial" or 敦 (atsu) "honest" combined with 子 (ko) "child".

Atsuko is a timid girl who is always analysing the people and events around her, even more so when she's in a fight. When talking one-on-one (or in a small group of people she's familiar with) she's very approachable, talkative and friendly, often expressing lots of emotion but while in a crowd she's frequently seen as quiet. She dislikes violence and tries to avoid confrontation, mostly because she lacks confidence in, and doesn't like, her powers but also because, as she often says, _"Hurting you is one thing, I have a reason to do so, however I have no reason to hurt the people who care for you who have done nothing wrong, and by killing you, I will surely hurt them."_

She will accept no bad words when it comes to her Captain and regularly ignores her dislike of violence if someone says anything bad about him. She's speculated on more than one occasion that she would surely be dead without him and in helping her, Ukitake saved her life. She's always strived to be kind and loving, hoping to pass on the compassion she received from Jushiro. _"Our squad symbol signifies hope, Ukitake-taichou gave me hope and honours our squad's symbol. I too, wish to be able to bring hope to others!" _

When Junshiro is sick she looks after him and nurses him, however when he is unwell, despite telling other's not to worry, she frets about his wellbeing and frequently goes to Captain Kyoraku for emotional support as they both share concern for the sick Captain. As part of the thirteenth squad, Ukitake's devision, she's always given time to care for the Captain, even though at first she had to bully the lieutenants into letting her do so.

Despite seeming calm and collected Atsuko often feels confused and conflicted which leads her to dislike being in a position of responsibility as she worries that she will lead people down the wrong path. She's gotten bad habbits from her uncle Shinsui for becoming lazy when there's nothing to do and frequently ends up visiting her friends at such times instead of helping the lieutenant and Captain with paperwork.

Zampacto: Fukohime. (unhappy/sorrow/death princess)

Shikai: _Cry, Fukohime._ To release the katan must be held with the hilt pointing east and the tip of the blade pointing west with the wielders right hand gripping the hilt and the left resting against the blunt edge of the blade.  
Once released it remains in the form of a normal katana but with a chain from the hilt which connects to a curved blade (can hook into the chains to bind the opponent) It's attacks consist of...  
_Spark_ - (when cutting an opponent or if they're in contact with the weapon an electric shock radiates through them which shatters the nerves and can leave limbs useless),  
_Blast, -_ (the chain forms a circle from the hilt to the tip of the blade of the katana and surges with electrical energy before firing an attack - ofton compaired to a cero blast),  
_Crusify,_ - (a cross is draw using the sword, either on the target or in the air and then fired at the target, once it's attached it pulls their limbs into a cross shape and sends electrical currents throughout their body causing them terrible pain and makes any injuries the opponent already has far worse, Eg. a cut can be pulled open or a burn can spread),  
_Make them scream, Fukohime_! (the chain extends and wraps around the foe, trapping them and leaving them unable to move, it then electrocutes the opponent and sends high foltage currents causing through them, this goes on for several minutes until their nerves are useless, organs shut down and the brain ceases to fuction, however it takes a large ammount of spiritual energy to use and is only affective in one-on-one since it can take up to five minutes to complete and in that time the blade must be held still or the current could be disturbed. Can be used on more than one opponent - wrapping several people together - however it is often harder to trap more than the one foe)

She's also working on a way to use its power to heal people, she hopes to be able to use the elecrtical currents to repair nerves rather than damage them and also burn away disease, though she's still unable to do so.

_"I believe that a battle should be without pleasure, this sword enjoys watching its opponent suffer and die. It's disgusting."_

* * *

"Uh, how did you get here?" The long, white haired man asked. He was tall and wore the shinigami uniform with a white robe on top, which I presumed was a Captain's haori but his smile seemed far too kind for him to be a Soul Reaper, let alone a Captain. He knelt down and gave my head a gentle pat as he examined my dirty, tattered clothes. "Oh dear, shall we get you some clean clothes?" I looked down at myself and blushed, I hadn't bathed in a while so my hair was a matted mess while I was sure my body stank of sweat and dirt. "There, there, don't be embarrassed." He chuckled as he saw my eyes fill with tears. "I'll ask someone to give you a bath, perhaps Rukia would be kind enough to do so." I looked up at him once again, his green eyes seeming to shimmer along with his kind expression. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake, what's your name?" I shrugged, unable to answer such a simple question. "Well, that's alright, we'll find you a name. You haven't said a word yet, can you speak?"

"O-oh, yes!" I answered timidly.

"Well, I'm glad you can understand me. That makes things easier, at least." He got back to his feet and held out his hand. "Shall we go?" I nodded and took hold of his hand, his skin was warm against my cold hand. The autumn meant that the days weren't as warm and I, more than most, felt that. The rags I had on were enough to cover me but not enough to keep me warm so it felt nice to have another's body heat against my skin. In fact, it was the first time I'd ever felt such a thing, another person's warmth, it was new to me. I was simply glad that I'd felt the warmth of such a kind person.

As we walked along the open hall a black haired man rounded the corner and stared at us, eyeing me suspiciously before looking to the man beside me, Ukitake. "Urm, Captain, who's this?" The new man asked as he glanced down at me. He too was tall and wore the shinigami uniform, his voice was light but deep, however it wasn't soft like the Captain's, who seemed to sooth your whole being with just one word.

"Oh, Kaien! I haven't decided on a name for her," he admitted as he looked down to me, I looked up at him and gave a shy smile. "I was thinking maybe something to do with blue because of her eyes, don't you think they're a beautiful colour?" I'd never seen my own eyes before, I'd never gazed at my own reflection so I didn't know if he was lying or not. The Kaien man seemed to double check before he smiled and nodded.

"Indeed they are," since they'd both said so I took their word for it and felt rather proud of the eye colour that I'd never seen. "But I more meant, where did she come from and what is she doing here in Squad thirteen's barracks?" The Captain thought for a moment and his expression resembled confusion so he simply answered with a shrug. "So, you're just letting a strange child wander around!?"

"She's not wandering around, I'm taking her to get a bath and some new clothes."

"Captain, is that such a good idea?" The Kaien man sighed.

"Of course, look at her, she's harmless!"

"U-urm, excuse me." I cleared my throat to try and get their attention. "If I am being a bother I am very sorry, I did not mean to trouble you."

"You're so polite!" Ukitake beamed. "But don't worry, you're not a bother. Come on, let's get you that bath!"

We walked past the dark haired man and continued until we came to the bathroom, he then told me to stay there while he went to find someone to help wash me. I looked around the big room, disliking the feeling of being alone in a strange place, but I stayed quiet and walked to the corner, squatting down and hugging my knees to my chest as I waited for him to return. I wasn't sure why but it felt safer in that spot, perhaps it was just a strange habit of mine but I rationalized it down and figured it was because if my back was to the wall I couldn't be attacked from behind or caught by surprise. I could see everything that was going on around me.

He came back the best part of fifteen minutes later with a shorter, yet still taller than myself, girl. She looked young and had short, black hair, the same as the men she wore the black Shinigami uniform. "This is her," Ukitake said as he opened the door. "Oh dear, don't sit in the corner like that." He rushed in and helped me to my feet, dusting me off with a smile.

"It is alright, really." I smiled as he tended to me. Kindness, it was nice to experience.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki," the girl smiled as she bent down to my height. "It's nice to meet you, what's your name?" I took a step back and grabbed onto Ukitaki's sleeve. The girl's expression seemed both shocked and concerned, I hadn't intended to offend her neither was I scared of her, I simply disliked new people. Even though Jushiro was new to me I felt at ease with him which is why I'd taken to him so quickly.

"She doesn't have one yet," he explained. "I'm trying to come up with one for her, we can't have her without a name now, can we?"

"I see," Rukia breathed as she stared at me. I returned the look and we shared eye contact for several moments before Ukitake went to step out of the room, however I clung onto his clothing as tightly as I could to stop him.

"I want you to stay," I pouted. He looked down at me in shock and blinked several time before seeming to realize what I'd said.

"I'm afraid I can't, but Rukia will look after you." He turned back to me and bent down once again, patting my head and softly stroking my filthy hair. "I'll be waiting for you when you're finished, okay?" I slowly nodded and released him so that he could exit the room.

After he was gone and the door was closed once more, Rukia rolled up her sleeves. "You ready to get clean!?" She asked with an energetic grin. I could easily tell she was forcing the vigour but I appreciated her attempt. I nodded and slipped off my rags before she picked me up and gently lowered me into the large tub of water. I stayed still as she scrubbed me and washed my hair, only winching as she rubbed over the scrapes on my hands, elbows, knees and shins. I'd stumbled and fallen over a lot before making it to the place where I'd met Ukitake, I couldn't remember much but I did recall falling over on the streets as I wandered around the Seireitei.

After almost half an hour of scrubbing, water being dumped over my head and towelling dry, we'd finished with the bath. Rukia seemed worn out and kept wiping sweat from her brow. "Oh no, we forgot to get you some clothes!" She gently wrapped the towel around my shoulders before standing up and stepped over to the door, opening it just enough so she could pop her head out. "Captain!" She called.

"Yes?" His voice was strained but was faint so I guessed he'd gone to a different room as he waited for us to finish.

"Could you get her some clothes, please?" Rukia asked. I stood still and watched as the steam exited through the gap and the cool air wafted it, despite having been dried my skin was still damp and I grew chilled rather quickly. I tried to contain my shivers but after just a moment I found that I was unable to and my teeth began to chatter. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Rukia gasped as she dashed back to me, putting her arm around my back and gently rubbed her hand against my upper arm as she tried to warm me. A minute or so later the Captain appeared at the door with some black robes. "Thank you, Captain." Rukia smiled as she took them from him.

"No problem," he replied with a smile. "Did you have fun in the bath?" He asked me as Rukia sorted out the clothing, she seemed confused at first but quickly worked it out.

I nodded in response to the question asked of me. "It was nice."

"I'm glad!" His smile seemed to become childish and excited as he went out of the room again. "Hurry and get changed, okay? When you're done we'll all get something to eat." I nodded and he closed the door behind him. Once he was out of the room Rukia removed the towel from around me and helped me get into the clothes that had been provided for me. It was a smaller version of the uniform which the others wore and I was happy that I would blend in with them. I disliked standing out or being different.

Once I was fully dressed Rukia gave my hair one last towel dry which made my head bob about as my hair began to flick and curl, though strangely it felt rather nice against my scalp. "All done!" The girl beamed. My hair was still a little bit damp but dry for the most part. Reaching up I picked a bunch of my hair and gazed at it, now that it had been washed it looked shiny and the black looked glossy and silky rather than grimy. In fact, the colour resembled a dark blue rather than a deep black.

"Thank you, Rukia." I gave a wary smile as I looked up at her. It struck me that we could very well be sisters as we had a strong resemblance, though her eyes were a deeper and closer to a purple colour while her hair was closer to black than blue. "C-can I call you 'nee-san'?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me in surprised before laughing. "Of course!" She stood up and offered her hand to me. "Come on, Nee-chan, let's go show the Captain how pretty you look!" I couldn't help but get embarrassed as she referred to me as pretty. Together, we walked out of the bathroom and along the corridor. Rukia seemed to know where we were heading so I followed her and took note of the two corners we took, just in case I needed to return to the bathroom, before coming to a large room where Ukitake was knelt by a desk writing on some papers. "Ukitake-taichou," Rukia prompted so he'd know we were there. She bowed respectfully as he turned to us. I looked from her to him and then back to her before gasping and mimicking her posture.

"Now, now," he chuckled. "There's no need for that." Rukia straightened up so I did the same. I wasn't sure how I should act since everyone seemed to address the man with respect and admiration, he also appeared to be superior to them so I guessed he was my superior as well. With his hand he motioned for me to go closer, I looked up to Rukia to double check that such a thing was okay.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, her voice seemed as if she wanted to laugh but didn't wish to sound mean.

"Oh," I looked away and blushed, embarrassed that I was so unsure, in fairness though, I was young and everything was rather new and confusing. After a moment I turned back to the white haired Captain, slowly released Rukia's hand and cautiously stepped closer. He waited patiently as I grew closer, smiling kindly the whole time. "Th-thank you!" I stiffened and fell to the ground, bowing my head to the floor. "Thank you for your kindness!"

"There's no need for that," he laughed, however his soft laugh turned into a cough.

"Captain!" Rukia gasped. He waved his hand, motioning her not to worry but I guessed there was a good reason for her to be concerned. I peeked up at him and examined him closely.

Despite his light hair colour his eyebrows were still dark so I guessed there was some reason behind the difference in colour, his eyes were a soft green which was accentuated by his pale complexion. He didn't appear unwell but he certainly had a sickly look to him. His hand reached out and patted my head once again. "So, where do you live, little one?"

"Oh, I don't have a home." I said with a smile. "I sleep in trees and eat whatever I can find." I wasn't embarrassed by my answer because I thought that was what everyone did, for as long as I could remember I'd seen starving people doing the same so I knew no better.

"I see," he sighed. I sat up and stared at him as he pondered his thoughts. "I'll get someone to make up a room for you so that you can stay here, though I'm not sure the room will be ready tonight... You could sleep on the couch, though." He said as he motioned to the sofa in the corner of the room. "I'm sure it'll be comfier than a tree, is that alright?" I looked at him in shock. The thing that bugged me was my inability to understand his reasoning, it wasn't like he'd gain anything by being kind to me, in fact it would only cost him. To feed and house me would cost him money and to care for me would cost him time. However, I didn't want to deny his offer. I liked him, his gentle smile and comforting presence, it was certainly nicer than being alone.

"Urm, will you be here?"

"No, I'll be sleeping at my family home so you'll have the place to yourself." He said it as if it were a good thing. I knew I was asking a lot, especially since he was already being so kind, but I couldn't help myself.

"Can I stay there, with you?" I asked as I glared into his eyes.

"Oh," his expression shifted from stunned back to his tender smile. "Of course!"

I grinned happily and before I could think to stop myself I jumped up and hugged onto him. "Thank you!" He appeared taken aback but soon chuckled and patted my back.

"Now, let's go get some food. Rukia, will you join us?" I found myself unable to let go, I was truly overjoyed that someone had shown me such compassion that I didn't want to let go of that person. Whatever reasons he had, I was glad for them. He was my first friend.

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Taichou." She said, I could feel her eyes on me and I wondered if it was a happy look she wore. I wasn't sure if she was happy by my sudden appearance, though she didn't seem upset by it.

"Good! We'll ask Kaien to come, too. Oh!" At his idea the Captain gave a grin and got to his feet, pulling me with him he supported me with an arm around my back and his other just under my butt so it acted as a seat for me. "We should make a party out of it, invite your friend Renji and your brother, I'll ask Shunsui to come and to bring Nanao, it'll be to welcome Atsuko!" Since I was the newest arrival I assumed he meant me. I pulled back from the hug, enough to look at him but not enough to pull my hands off of him completely. "Do you like that name?" I nodded and felt tears begin to sting at my eyes. "In return for the name you have to promise always to be kind and honest, okay?"

"Yes," I sniffled as I felt the warm tears drip from my eyes. "Thank you, thank you very much, Ukitake-sama!"

"Nonsense!" His eyes turned serious as he glared at me. "'Jushiro-san' will do just fine." Throwing myself against him once more I hugged onto him tightly and sobbed, each and every tear was simply my happiness overflowing. "Now, now." He chuckled as he patted my back. "Come on, we're going to have a party, you can't cry at your own party." I sniffled as I tried to calm myself but it was impossible. So many times I'd wondered if I was going to die, unable to obtain food or water, many days my legs had felt so weak that I was unable to walk, and yet by meeting just one person my whole world seemed to be changing. "Rukia, why don't you give everyone a call and see if they can make it?"

"Of course, Captain!" She went to walk away but turned and stepped forward, gently adding a second pat to my back. "Welcome to the Seireitei, Atsuko-chan."

That night we had a small party with all a lot of people including most of the Captains and lieutenants along with several other shinigami. I learnt a lot of new names and faces however for a long time I hid behind Ukitake. Once I became accustomed to them all, one by one, I began to play and interact with them. The small, pink haired girl, Yachiru, seemed to take an interest in me and I played with her for a while until her scary friend tried to join us. I then moved on to Rukia's brother, he was calm and seemed irritated by all of the comotion which led me to be rather fascinated by him. He sat patiently as I stared at him but took objection to me trying to play with his hair, to which Jushiro pulled me away. I enjoyed most of the lieutenants, Rangiku, Momo and Isane were all very kind and cooed over me, however Rangiku called it odd how I seemed to be analyzing them all. The short Captain amused me and seemed to be taken with me until I pulled on his hair, though I think he was mostly annoyed that I could reach his hair and not the likes of Byakuya's.

Most of the Captain's scared me, Kenpachi for sure, Mayuri too along with Soi Fon who called me a little snot, Unohana was kind but I got the feeling she was hiding something and when I tugged on her long plat I got the feeling she wanted to rip me apart. I got the same feeling from the brown haired man who wore glasses, Aizen. The dog man was kind and I enjoyed patting his soft fur and watching as his ears flicked, though he only took off his large bucket-like helmet for a short while. The blind man seemed cold to me so I kept my distance and simply observed him from afar while I played with the sliver haired Captain who strongly resembled a sly fox. I rather liked Gin, he played with me without complaint and even endured my curious poking of his eyes and pulling on his hair.

When Gin had had enough to ammusing me and wished to drink and talk with the other people I went back to the people without the white haori but the women were too busy chatting about various matters so I poked my nose in on the boys. They all seemed happy to play with me so I sat on the strange man, with feathery things on his face's lap. Yumichika messed with my hair and styled it to match his own while the bald man, Ikkaku poked at me. His jabs grew annoying so I huffed and bit his finger. Enraged by my attack he started to challenge me to a duel, but the other's calmed him and pointed out how flawed his challenge was. The blonde man with the blue eyes, Izuru, entrieged me. He appeared happy enough as he talked but his eyes seemed sad to me. I rather liked the red-head, he was funny enough and happily played with me, poking my nose in a gentle way as he tickled me. In my excitement I released some gas and Yumichika threw me from his lap.

"How disgusting!" He exclaimed. I fell on my face since he hadn't been kind enough to be gentle with me.

"Ouch," I mumbled as I sat up, looking down at the ground with red cheeks and a sniffle.

"Now look what you did!" Ikkaku hissed.

"Appologize," the man with a scar running down his face, Hisagi, said. Renji was the only one who thought to pick me up and make sure I was okay.

"No way, she farted on me!" Yumichika yelled. "She's disgusting."

I sniffled again as I tried not to cry. "There, there." Renji said nervously. "Don't listen to him."

"She's just a kid," Izuru pointed out.

"Yumichika, you appologize. The Captain won't forgive you for hurting a kid." Kaien said as he glared at the purple-haired man.

"I told you, no way! She's a disgusting creature, I won't appologize."

I couldn't help but burst into tears as he continued to refere to me as disgusting, I thought the 'creature' remark was uncalled for too. Renji seemed to freak out as he hesitated about patting my back. "No! Don't cry!"

"What's going on here?" I looked up and saw a fuzzy ladied with black hair. I'd earlier seen her with the girls and also hanging out with Ukitake's friend with the pink Kimono. Nanao. "Yumichika, you picking on a kid?!"

"Atsuko, what's wrong?" Behind her I saw my white haired Captain and without hesitation I climbed off of Renji's lap and walked to him, clinging onto his leg as I sobbed. He bent down and picked me up, noticing the red mark on my nose. Before I knew it, all of the women and Captains were surrounding us, glaring down at the gay-looking man.

"Hey, Yumichika!" His Captain growled. "You didn't go picking on Yachiru's new friend, did ya?"

"N-no! Of course not Captain. It was an accident, I'm sorry Atsuko-chan." He said in a panic. I realized if I made him look any worse he might get into serious trouble and I decided I didn't want to cause that kind of trouble.

"I-it's alright," I sniffled as Jushiro dried my tears. "I'm sorry for... For..." My cheeks went red as I tried to fight through the embarrassment. "I'm sorry I farted on you!"

Everyone laughed and the night continued however I mostly stayed with Ukitake after the incident since I grew shy once again, especially of the guys. The time creaped past and my eyes grew heavy until I could no longer stay awake. Sleepily I shuffled over and rested my head on Jushiro's knee, yawning to display my lack of energy. He smiled gently as he stroked my hair, the motion felt soothing and I soon drifted off to sleep.

"Aw, pass her here." Shunsui cooed as Jushiro lifted me to him. My jaw hit against my shoulder as my head flopped about limply, I was tired, far too tired to move on my own, but I'd woken just enough to be aware of what was happening around me. Kyoraku hugged me against him as Ukitake grunted and got to his feet.

"Can you take her to my room? I'll let her sleep sleep with me tonight since I don't want her waking up in the morning all distressed." I felt his hand touch my back as he peered at my sleeping face. I could tell it was his hand because it was much thinner than Shunsui's and he smelt like flowers. I felt the slight shake as Uncle Shinsui nodded and began to head out of the room.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked in a hushed tone however it was at the same volume of his general speach.

"Yes, I'll be there in a moment, I just want to tidy up a bit."

I yawned again and snuggled against Kyoraku, compared to Ukitake he was a lot warmer though it was as if Jushiro was a soft heat with gently warmed you and kept you safe while Shunsui's was a bright heat which warmed you quickly but gave you that odd tingling as your temperature shifted too sharply. Either way, it was nice and comforting. He walked slowly, I guessed to try and avoid disturbing me, but his strides were long and it didn't take very long for us to get to the place where I slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I woke up as soon as the sun rose, I opened my eyes to see Ukitake's chest. I looked up to see his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow yet deep so I guessed he was still asleep. He'd bundled me up and hugged me tight before going to sleep and we'd remained like that as we slept. "Jushiro-san," I whispered, feeling bad that I was waking him. He grumbled and tilted his head down to look at me as his eyes opened slightly.

"What's wrong, Atsuko?" He asked before yawning.

I began to wriggle as I tried to get free of the blanket which was tightly wrapped around me. "I need to pee!" I exclaimed as I realized just how desperate I was. He continued to look at me for a moment before he jumped to his feet.

"Right! The bathroom!" He held me at arms length as he dashed to the toilet, each step bounced and made me even more uncomfortable. Thankfully, he got me there in time, putting me just inside the door before shutting it and allowing me to do my thing.

Once I was comfortable again I flushed the toilet, fiddled and complained but finally managed to get my hakama tied right and then washed my hands. I walked out to see Jushiro slumped against the wall with his eyes closed so I went to him and poked his cheek. He failed to wake up so I decided to pass the time by playing with his long hair.

Ukitake proceeded to sleep for another hour or so and by the time his eyes flickered open I'd finished platting his hair in two long pleats. He didn't notice at first but once he'd gone to the bathroom and looked in the mirror he saw what I'd done. "Atsuko-chan, did you do this?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," I nodded. "You were sleeping and I got bored..." I trailed off as I looked down, worried he was going to scold me. He simply laughed and patted my head.

"Thank you for leaving me to sleep."

* * *

I spent my young years happily with Ukitake, being passed around the different squad's for babysitting when I was still small and he was sick which occured a lot since he would tire himself playing with me. I was mostly looked after by Shunsui Kyoraku but when he was busy people such as Byakuya, Renji, Gin, Rukia, Unohana, Toshiro and Rangiku not to mention Isane and Momo looked after me. I grew up around them all and they all became like one big family to me. Though Jushiro refused to allow Mayuri or Kenpachi to look after me despite them both offering to on several occations, he also said it wasn't fair to Kaien to make him care for me when he was acting as Captain a lot.

When I was roughly nine Jushiro adopted me as his daughter, that day was the happiest of them all since it meant I officially had a family.

Once I was a little older and able to look after myself my life wasn't as happy though I still enjoyed each day. I spent a lot of time at Ukitake's bedside, attempting to nurse him back to health. I witnessed Kaien's death after following them into the battle field. I'd been worried about Jushiro since he had only just recuperated after getting badly sick and I'd only just managed to catch up as Rukia 'freed' Kaien from the hollow which had possessed him. I'd gone to Byakuya along with Ukitake and begged him to save Rukia when she was sentenced to death. I'd watch all of my friends being torn up by the betrayal of the three Captains, Aizen, Gin and Tozen. I'd mostly been upset over Gin leaving since I'd gotten along with him rather well, however the other two I'd always disliked and questioned. Something had always seemed off with them, nothing that I could pin-point or observe out-right but it was a gut feeling.

I met Ichigo and the human bunch at that incident, I mostly got on with the Quincy but I befriended the others as well. I would often visit them in the world of the living and blew off my training at the academy since my classes were easy and I was getting through the academy far too quickly. I easily got permission from Grandpa Yamamoto on the promise that I didn't interfere with the humans, which for the most part I didn't. I certainly didn't attend their school or anything so intrusive, unlike some people.

The enterance exam into the Academy had been a breeze, I'd grown up learning the ways of the sword and Kido by many different people so when it came to attending the academy, along with having to defend myself, it was easy enough. However the happy days of a trainee weren't for me since my time there was clouded by the war with Aizen and his Arrancars. I wasn't comfortable around large crowds of new people which made making friends difficult but I didn't mind since I already had so many friends in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. I'd graduated a week before the big show down and straight away I was placed as the seventh seat in Ukitake's squad, it wasn't a big surprise since I'd been training with the best all of my life. My Otosan had asked Grandpa Yamamoto if I could go to either squad thirteen or eight and he decided on thirteen. Since I'd just become an officer and was able to fight I requested that I be allowed to go to the world of the living to assist against the enemy.

Jushiro-san refused. No matter how much I requested it he continued to deny me. Though, he allowed me to train with them, saying it would do me no harm to do the kind of training that they would be up to. I'd helped Orihime and Rukia with their training however the human had needed to gain expierence against a shikai but mine wasn't the best for that since mine was mostly for causing pain, so I simply used Kido and sword against her.

Once the two had left for the world of the living the Seireitei became caotic as everyone prepared for battle. I hated it more than anything, watching everyone get ready to put their lives on the line while I sat back and waited to hear the outcome. So, naturally, I decided I would follow them through to the material world. I just wish my family were the kind who wouldn't of thought that I would do such a thing. Before they left, I said goodbye to everyone, giving each and everyone a tight hug and wished them luck. Jushiro and Shunsui had been the last to go through the gate and before they went they bound me in several bakudos.

"Take care of her," Ukitake had said to Sentaro and Kyone.

"See you later, Atsuko-chan!" Kyoraku waved as they both disappeared through the Senkaimon.

"Damn it," I sighed. "I really wish they weren't so smart."

It had taken me just over an hour, along with a lot of energy, to break through the eight layers of barriers and chains which bound me. By the time I'd gotten free the two lieutenants had lost interest and gone to get something to eat so I'd been able to summon a hell buterfly and pass through the Senkaimon. However by the time I'd gotten to the world of the living it had been too late, it made my chest hurt that I'd been of no use to them and was unable to help them after everything they'd done for me. The only thing that I was able to do was help heal wounds which I did for Ukitake, Kyoraku and Toshiro along with the vizards who had less life-threatening injuries while Unohana healed those who had more serious wounds such as the blonde girl they called Hiyori.

I scolded the two Captains who also happened to by my father and uncle for trapping me in the Soul Society and for getting hurt. Jushiro responded saying he felt proud that I was able to escape from such strong bakudo and be able to heal them so effectively. However Shunsui commented that I didn't seem to be annoyed when I lectured them, I apparently had such a serious expression that he thought I was going to cry. I later thought that perhaps I had wanted to. Which just proved to me how much I loved them.

* * *

Before I knew it over fifty years of my life had gone by, even though that wasn't very long for us souls it still felt like a long time, a long and happy time.

As our seats were reassest after the war with Aizen our ranks got rearanged along with the new apointing of captains, while Rukia became lieutenant I was able to become the third seat and Kyone and Sentaro were pushed down to joint fourth.

"Jushiro-san?" I asked that night. We were in his study, both doing our own thing as we enjoyed the silent company the other offered. I was laid on my stomach on the floor beside Ukitake while he worked at his desk.

"What is it, Atsu-chan?" He was sorting through paperwork as I flitted through the latest aditiong of the Seireitei Communication trying to find the latest chapter of Rejection of the Twin Fishes.

"Why did you apoint Rukia as lieutenant and not me? I've beaten her in training before..."

"She has more expierence than you, Atsuki. You're still young, you have plenty of time to become lieutenant and even Captain." He turned to me and smiled brightly. "Besides, I didn't think you would want the responsibilties."

"I don't," I admitted. "I don't think I deserve the rank of third seat, let alone lieutenant. But if you'd of apointed me as lieutenant then I'd be able to stay by your side more often."

I felt his eyes on me and wondered what he was thinking as he chuckled. "Actually, in truth my decision was selfish, because you're wrong. You'd spend just as much time with me at work but then when I'm sick you'd be too busy running the squad to look after me, see?" I looked over my shoulder at him in surprise, his expression resembled embarrassment but he didn't seem flustered. "So, tell me, what do you think of the new Captains? You're good at observing people, what do you see in them?"

"I think they're good aditions to the family, though that one, Rose, seems a little odd to me." I said honestly.

"The family?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "You're the dad, Uncle Shunsui... well, he's an uncle. Nanao is the bookworm cousin. Rukia, Momo, Toshiro, Hisagi and Izuru are the various siblings while Rangiku, Renji and Isane are the close cousins who feel more like siblings. Soi Fon's probably the emo cousin who tries not to care but can't help herself so does the best she can to act un-caring. Oh, I forgot Byakuya, he's the cool older brother and Kenpachi is his best friend/rival guy with Yachiru being his sister... or daughter. Tetsuzaemon and Sajin are probably the distant relatives who only come to town every now and then, Saskibe's like that too. Mayuri is the crazy uncle who gives everyone the creaps and Unohana is the nice Aunt who you want to keep in a good mood and not to piss off. Then of course you have Grandpa Yamamoto." I pondered who I'd forgotton but couldn't think of anyone so I was left with the new additions. "I guess Shinji and Kensei are the strange, yet cool, older brother types while Rose is the weird uncle."

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this," Jushiro laughed. "Though, I suppose you're right." I nodded as I returned to my magazine. "But... Who's the mother?"

"Hmm," I pondered the idea for a moment before shaking my head. I went to say perhaps Unohana but as soon as I thought it I shook my head. I pushed myself up onto my knees and shuffled over, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Otosan isn't allowed to find a wife! She would take all of your time and attention which is specially reserved for me!" He looked at me in surprise with raised eyebrows before he chuckled lightly, reaching up and patting my head.

"I meant in our 'family'." He laughed. "Nobody will take my attention away from you." His laughs soon became coughs and I let go and began to gently rub his back. The cough grew into a fit as he wheezed to catch his breath, covering his mouth as it turned into a retch.

"Otosan..." I watched in worry as I saw the red stain on his clothing. Once it had settled down he looked at me with a weak smile as he reached and held his hand over mine which was resting on his shoulder. "You need to rest, you'll only get worse if you push yourself."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed as he observed the blood which was on his hand and sleeve. "I'm sorry to ask you, but will you help me to bed?"

"Of course," I scanned over him and noted that he looked paler than normal. I always kept a close eye on him and made sure he didn't push himself too hard however no matter what he seemed to become ill. I took his arm and helped him to his feet before guiding him towards the door. With a sigh he leaned over me, resting his arm around my shoulders as we walked out towards his room. I was considerably shorter than Jushiro since he stood at 6'1"/6'2" while I was only 5'8", my head came up to his chin so it was a comfortable position for us both. I remembered when I was small, several times I'd had to run and ask Shunsui for help when Otosan was unable to get to his own bed, once there I looked after him however Shunsui often stayed or got Nanao to stay with me through the night until Rukia or another member of the squad came to check on us.

We remained quiet as I lowered him onto his futon and pulled the quilt over him. I laid my hand on his forehead for a moment and was relieved when I felt a normal temperature. "At least there's no fever," I smiled.

He nodded ad he closed his eyes. "I just need some rest, I'll be better in the morning."

"Otosan, I'm just going to check your breathing, okay?" He nodded slightly but I guessed he was already half asleep which just proved he was tired. I pulled open the black kosode and the white shitagi which was underneath to expose his chest. He inhaled sharply and I knew the cool night air would probably sting his weak lungs. I leaned down and rested my ear to his chest however my hair got in my way so I had to pull back and quickly tie it into a bunch at the back of my head. My black-blue locks had grown long since I'd failed to cut them since Aizen's defeat and they rested half way down my back. I didn't mind wearing my hair long but it often got in the way so I made a mental note to cut it as soon as I could. Once it was out of the way I attempted again and pressed my ear to his chest.

His breathing was laboured but steady, each intake of oxygen was consistant with the output of carbon dioxide which meant he was processing it well. I breathed a sigh of relief as I covered him up once again and tucked him in. I hoped it was simply tiredness which was far easier to cure then the other possiblities.

I looked over my shoulder to the opened window and knew the harsh air wouldn't be helping him so I got to my feet and walked over to it, slowly shutting it as I gazed up at the stary sky. I closed my eyes and offered a slient prayer to the darkness, unknowing whether anyone would hear it or do anything of it, but I simply felt useless while I watched him fight through the illness, unable to stand in and assist him. That thought made me laugh, possibly harder than it should have. "Even when you're sick, you're still you. No letting me help and trying to keep me from the battlefield, you're probably glad that you're the one who's facing the sickness and not me or anyone else. That's so typical of you..." My brows furrowed as I looked at his weak, sleeping state. "Just don't push it, 'kay? I don't want you doing anything dumb like dying. You can't break up the family, do you hear?" I knew I was talking to the walls which surrounded me but it somehow helped me to say the words out loud, even if they simply drifted in the night air and vanished. They'd been lifted from my heart and that was enough.

After I'd finished by the window I returned to my Otosan's side, curling up on the floor as the time creaped into the early morning hours and slowly, but surly, I drifted off beside him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I rushed through a lot there in the middle but I didn't want to basically re-write the whole anime/manga so... I jumped a bit! I hope I explained enough and it all makes sense. I'll probably do some looking back at time in the Academy, etc. in later chapters.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Also, thanks for readying, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. A Fight to Find

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. However I do have all rights to my own character, Atsuko Ukitake.**

* * *

When I woke the covers were over me, keeping my body warm, and the bed beside me was completely empty. It took me a moment to come around and realize what that meant. "Dad!" I gasped, sitting up swiftly and scanning the room. It was empty apart from myself and the bookcases that lined the far wall. I waited for a second, hoping he would hear me and call back since he had good hearing, but he didn't. I rolled the blanket back and placed it back on the futon before getting up and walking over to the door. "Otosan?" I called as I pushed it open, sticking my head out as I examined the corridor. Nobody was about and I couldn't hear anyone, though I had no clue what time it was so I guessed people were still asleep. I took a deep breath and looked at the small garden which sat on the other side of the corridor in the middle of the house.

Jushiro kept the plants beautifully and even when winter broke and the plants died it still looked pretty. I could see the frost which cupped the rocks surrounding the small pond in the middle of the grassy patch. The tree in the corner looked over the garden as the morning broke and sheltered it from danger while also providing a nice place for one to sit and read. My father had often sat in the shady patch at the trunk on a sunny day while I played in the garden. The majority of the Ukitake family disliked that I'd been brought into the family so this section of the house was where I was kept, Jushiro disliked me crossing into the other parts without him because he feared his siblings might begin throwing their harsh words at me, though they weren't like that all of the time, it still made me wonder how they could be related to such a gentle man.

But I knew why they hated me. I was a child from the streets who'd been taken in by their brother, when I was small they'd loved me and even cooed over my cuteness; however the bad atmosphere and hateful glares started when I was officially adopted. I guessed that meant I would get the estate when Jushiro died and that was why they had a sudden dislike for me, but I didn't care. I told myself I would give them whatever title they wanted if such a thing were to happen, as long as I was able to keep the place where I grew up and spent my time with Jushiro, I didn't care if that meant giving up the rest of the house and the title or even if I was hated in my own home, none of that mattered to me. I just didn't want to think of a time where Jushiro wouldn't be around. He'd become my whole world and I didn't want that to change.

As I released my lungful of air it came out looking like smoke. "Must be cold," I said to myself despite not feeling the chill. Even though I'd grown accustomed to the nice life at the Ukitake estate I hadn't forgotten my days on the street, in those days I'd known the cold very well and come accustomed to fighting again low temperatures with little clothing. Something that actually helped when visiting the world of the living since I rarely bothered to find accommodation. It was also rather useful when around Toshiro since it allowed me to hug him as tightly as I wanted without getting frost bite.

Without any further delay I stepped out of the room and shut the sliding door behind me before walking out to find Jushiro. I had a bad feeling swarming around inside my gut which told me I had to check on him, even if he turned out to be okay, I just needed to check. The bare wood under my feet was cool against the sensitive skin and sent little chills up my spine, however I rather enjoyed the sensation as I walked.

I checked each room as I passed it, the kitchen, the small closet where we kept our towels and bedding, the bathroom; while I was there I popped in and used the toilet quickly before continuing on. I then inspected the kitchen, Family Library and a room that was mostly dedicated to my youth. I'd used it as a play room through the winter when I was small but it had slowly turned into a place where all my old clothes, toys and drawings had ended up. However I wasn't able to find Jushiro anywhere. The last room I checked on was his study, when I thought about it I should have started there since it was just like him to wake up early and return to the work he'd left the night before. I quickly rushed over and pulled the door open, smiling brightly as I expected to see him at his desk writing away as he sorted through paperwork, but he wasn't there either.

I sighed as the hope slowly faded. I didn't think he would've left that section of the house without telling me since he usually informed me when he was either going to speak to the other family members or to the barracks. He liked to keep me informed so it was odd for me not to know where he was. I shook my head as I attempted to throw away any mal feelings of worry. "I need to change and get something to eat, and then I'll go and find Otosan. He's probably off with Shunsui! No need to worry..." Even though they were my words I didn't believe them, it was a rather pathetic attempt to ease my worries.

I exited the study and slowly closed the door behind me, unable to take my eyes from the desk which stood empty. It felt as if I'd just opened a beautifully wrapped present to find that it was empty on the inside, the build-up of hope and then the sudden disappointment was almost unbearable. "Stop it!" I hissed at myself as I slammed the door the rest of the way. I stomped back to my room which was adjacent to my dad's and began changing.

Once I'd gotten out of my day old uniform and into some fresh clothing I felt a little better. I'd decided to skip a bath since I'd had one only twelve hours before and tied my shaggy hair up into a pony tail which was slightly to the right of my head. An untidy look for untidy hair. Once I was finished I went straight to the kitchen so that I could get my breakfast. I stood in the door way and looked at the immaculate sides, washed and tidied. I wondered if Jushiro or the cleaner had done it, either way they'd done a good job. But observing the utensils and the equipment I realized that I really wasn't hungry. With a sigh I turned away, I could see no point in forcing myself to eat and feeling sick the rest of the day. So onward I went, off to find my father.

I decided to brave the rest of the house hold and headed into the other side of the Ukitake estate. I was only glad that the first relative for me to run into was the youngest sister. She'd never bothered much about my adoption and only stayed away because Jushiro threatened the whole family in my defence. "Auntie Ukitake-san!" I called to her as I picked up the pace, getting further along the corridor in order to catch up to her. She turned to me with a smile, not as warm as the likes I was used to from Jushiro or even the people I considered my family but I was glad she made the effort to appear happy.

"What's wrong, Atsuko?" She asked. I looked her up and down, noting that she was still in her nightgown and had no make-up on her face. Since she wasn't the eldest she always made an effort to appear beautiful in the hopes of finding a husband, though I saw no need for such a thing.

"I can't find Otosan," I answered, trying my best to appear calm. Considering my age I could only imagine how strange it was for me to be so worried of my dad, but I couldn't help it, especially not with his ill health.

It struck me that she didn't make any small talk and simply jumped straight to the point. Most people would have probably put it down to the early time or her having just woken up but I knew the woman, I knew the whole family very well. They were all ones for small talk and making a conversation drag on, even more so when they were trying to butter someone up, it didn't matter the time of day. Which lead me to believe the family had been bad mouthing me behind my back yet again and she was starting to agree with them.

"I saw him go out earlier," she said as she ran her hand through her hair, turning her body away from me as she looked over her shoulder, a typical thing to do in the hopes of signalling the end of a conversation.

"Do you know where he went?" I took a step closer, prepared to reach out and grab her in order to stop her walking away if I had to.

"Of course not, he never speaks to us at all anymore!" She snapped, her voice sharp like a knife as she cut into my emotional cake. Unlucky for her I really didn't care. I loved my father and I loved his attention. I only thought bad things about the rest of the Ukitake family anyway so I was happy to keep him away from such people. "He's far too concerned with his precious Atsuko! He probably went to get you more presents or something to spoil you with."

"Presents?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman. I'd liked her, more so than the others, for a large portion of my life and had once trusted her as a friend. However in that instant I was beginning to hate her, just as much as the other cow who dared to call me her niece. To me family was the bond shared not a slip of paper with a couple of signatures on it. The sudden feeling washed over me, the same nervous and unsteady feeling I got around strangers that I didn't know and were only just beginning to figure out. I disliked not knowing and being unable to predict things.

"Otosan doesn't get me presents, apart from on my birthday and Christmas, but even then I make sure it's a small thing. Hell, even last year he only got me an art set!" I snapped. I knew my anger wasn't directed at her, it was simply my worry mixed with irritation but it felt good to give her a piece of her own medicine. I'd sat and taken their abuse for long enough, at least my dad wasn't there to see me acting in such an ugly manner. "All of you complain that I take Jushiro-san's time and attention, yet what about you? You make desperate cries for his attention, getting into trouble with bad men and begging your big brother to come and save you because you're afraid of getting hit again. So, quit being a hypocrite and grow up! You can tell your other stupid siblings the same thing." I pushed past her and turned the corner, heading for the door. I quickly stepped into the socks and sandals I had stationed at the door and ran out of the house.

As soon as I'd exited the house I was surprised by how proud I was of myself. I'd always ignored their glares and comments because I didn't wish to upset Jushiro, despite him having told me to speak up if I wanted him to get them to be quiet. But that was just it, I didn't want him to deal with it. I knew it was something I had to do but I didn't want to do it in front of him and he was always with me when we were at the estate. Despite it not being the best of times to do it, I was glad that I'd gotten the confrontation out of the way, at least I thought I had.

I took a deep breath before pushing forward into a run, heading towards the Squad Eight barracks.

The sun was only a soft glow in the sky, lighting everything up but not bright enough to heat the earth just yet. There was a fine layer of frost over the grass and stones that I passed but the concrete thankfully wasn't slippy. I took in the faces of everyone I passed by, double checking that Jushiro's wasn't one of them. As I went from the slight outskirts and into the busier streets I noticed the shift in guards that were stationed around the place. Their numbers increased the closer I got to the large building where Yamamoto lived.

I turned off and cut through a back lane so that I came to the barracks quicker, jumping on top of the tiled roof to get a better view of where I was heading. I ended up having to run for another couple of minutes before I came to the back of the barracks where Uncle Shunsui stayed. Unfortunately going that route meant I effectively had to break in since there was no entrance.

As soon as I jumped over the wall and entered the barracks several of the lower class shinigami were swarming around me and yelling at me to identify myself. I was well aware that it was a part of their job but I was a little insulted that they didn't know who I was, especially since that was like my second home. "I'm Atsuko Ukitake, third seat in Squad thirteen! I'm here to see Uncle... I mean, Captain Kyoraku!" I announced, stiffening as I realized just how many of them there was. It was like they were bees swarming around a pot of honey.

"Oh yes, Ukitake-san! Please go in." A short guy said as he bowed his head. The others copied him and lowered their heads in respect, an action that I'd never been fond of.

"Ur, r-right. Thanks," I stuttered as I dashed past them and headed straight towards the Captain's quarters. I'd always loved the Eighth squad, their grounds were always beautifully kept and covered in the lush green of grass with pink flowers decorating the edges. It suited Shunsui rather well in that retrospect. I'd always made the time to admire the budding plants with him however I knew I didn't have time for such a luxurious thing. "Uncle Shunsui!" I called as I rounded the large building and came to the Captain's area. "Hey, Uncle Shunsui!"

"Quit yelling, kid." He grumbled from the front step. He was laid out with his hat covering his face, I guessed he'd either woken up and come outside, too lazy to go any further, or he'd been there all night. "What's the matter?"

I gasped for breath as I slowed to a stop in front of him. I'd surprised myself by being able to run so far without taken a stop, I wasn't known for my stamina but I guess that just proved how concerned I was. "Have you seen... Otosan?" I asked.

"Can't say I have," he sat up and pushed his hat back onto the crown of his head as he gave me a look over. "Is he pushing himself when he's sick, again?" I was too busy bent over double trying to catch my breath to look at his face but his voice told me all I needed to know. He didn't belittle my anxiety, he knew there was a good reason for me to become so panicked about Jushiro which made him uneasy as well.

"He was really bad last night," I explained as I straightened up, taking long, deep breaths. "Coughing up blood and everything, he couldn't even get to his bed on his own two feet, I had to help him. But when I woke up this morning he was gone. I checked the whole house and I couldn't find him, I was hoping he was here with you."

"No such luck," he opened his arms and motioned for me to come closer. "He's probably at the barracks so don't worry. Come here and give your old Uncle Shunsui a hug!" I smiled weakly and nodded before launching forward into a tight hug. "That's my girl." I felt his breath against the back of my neck which, along his beard brushing against my skin, tickled. "Hmm, see? A hug always makes things better." His voice seemed so relaxed that it made me wonder if he was returning to his land of dreams, but his sudden tightening in grip told me otherwise. I inhaled through my nose and enjoyed his familiar scent, unlike my father, my Uncle had a strong scent which was impossible to miss. If it were a thing I'd say it smelt like heat and laziness, the perfect smell to match the perfect person.

"Thanks, Uncle Shunsui." I smiled slightly as I relaxed against him and began to think through things clearly. I'd gotten worked up over Jushiro's whereabouts too easily, even though the desire to check on his wellbeing was over whelming I knew I had to control myself. It made me laugh lightly as I realized I was acting like an overbearing mother.

"No problem, Kiddo." He loosened his hold and went to pull back however I did not. "Oh, okay!" He laughed as he gave me another tight squeeze. "Look at you being all loving, aren't you usually happy with minimum contact?"

"No," I laughed as I pulled away. "I've always loved hugs, especially from you and Otosan."

"That's true I suppose. You always used to cling to us, you'd pick one person a day to be extra loving to, giving us hugs and kisses! Aww, you don't do that anymore." He pouted. "Why don't you give your Uncle kisses anymore!?"

"I'm not a kid, it would be weird." I gave him a quizzical look though I wondered what it was that I was questioning, perhaps his sanity. "Anyway, I'm going to try and find Otosan. But why don't we have lunch together?"

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Nanao-chan..." He pondered it for a moment before grinning. "Sounds fun! Bring your daddy too and we'll make him pay since he made you so worried."

"Deal!" I laughed before turning and heading to the wall. I'd decided that heading around to the formal exit would take too much time and effort so it was both efficient and convenient to simply jump over the surrounding walls. "See you later!" In thanks for his help I kissed the palm of my hand and blew it towards him. With a chuckle he pretended to catch it and slap it against his cheek before he waved. I was careful not to harm any of his flowers as I jumped on top of the wall, waving my hand slightly before dropping down the other side.

I wondered for a moment what he would do after my disturbing him but I instantly knew the answer once I'd been foolish enough to ponder the question. He would have probably returned to his usual routine of being lazy, sleeping and avoiding work.

I headed towards the squad thirteen barracks, being a little more leisurely in my pace than I had been when heading towards the eighth division barracks. However I wasn't slow, I walked at a brisk march as I made my way out of the narrow back lane and into the wider street.

I watched as the wives waved goodbye to their husbands as they went off to work in their shinigami uniforms, most of them had a child or two either in their arms or running around their feet. There was also some female shinigami heading off to work but far fewer than the number of males. There were some elderly souls out to take in the morning air as they waved politely to everyone that passed, I wondered if they were lonely or just friendly. Either way I didn't return the gesture, too shy and uncomfortable to do so. I also noticed a lot of the women had bags under their eyes, it made me wonder if the children had kept them awake through the night, Jushiro had never let me live down the fact that as a child I disliked sleep. He would always complain that I never let him get more than three hours sleep before I was up and prancing around with energy.

I smirked as I imagined a tired Jushiro with dark bags under his eyes, yawning as he gave his sleepy, lob-sided smile, running around after a hyper six-year-old me. It was an interesting sight since I could remember such times. He'd never complained at the time, only in my later life did he point out how troublesome I'd been as a child.

It only took me ten or so minutes to get to the squad's barracks, I headed inside without delay and walked straight to the Captain's office. Several Soul Reapers passed by me and nodded their respects however I brushed past them stiffly, I had no clue why I was like that around un-familiar people, it had grown worse the older I got. Yet I was so open with my beloved ones... I sighed and tried to ignore it, I figured it didn't matter. I was their superior, I doubted they expected anything much in the way of interaction with me.

When I got to the office I pulled the door open to see Rukia rushing about with a large stack of documents. "Oh, Rukia-nee. Have you seen Otosan?" I asked, trying my best not to sound disappointed to see her, I guessed it would be insulting.

"The Captain? No, I haven't." She grumbled as she placed the papers down on the desk. Despite the early time she was already covered in sweat and appeared to have been working for a couple of hours judging by the drastic change in paperwork which was covering the desk compared to the previous day. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" I tried my best to smile and appear untroubled but her suspicious glare told me I failed at lying. "Anyway, I'm off to try and find him! Please take care of the squad, I'll make it up to you later, okay?" I turned on my heals, knowing that she would pick up on the slightest twitch and the longer I allowed her to peer at me the easier it would be for her to read or break me. I began to run down the long corridor so that she couldn't protest, though I doubted she would have. I listened to the soft thuds of my feet hitting against the wooden floor as I made my way towards the exit. Since it was my own division I didn't bother being sneaky, I simply headed back towards the gates where I dashed out into the busy streets. Usually I would've felt self-conscious and slowed to a walk so the bustling people which passed wouldn't find me odd, but it was an emergency and I had a bad feeling which told me I had to hurry.

In the couple of months that we'd had our positions Rukia had been effectively running the squad, thanks to my dad's ill health he'd had to spend a long time recuperating after the fight against the Espada, especially after his injuries, Unohana had instructed that he not overdo it so he only pottered on with the paperwork when I was unable to stop him. I was no help either, the times that I wasn't with my Otosan I'd spent training with other Captains and Lieutenants. Despite being new to it, she was doing a very good job.

I was getting nowhere in the horde of people since I couldn't see any of the landmarks that surrounded us so I instinctively headed to the closest wall, pushing and shoving past people to climb it, standing for a moment as I contemplated my next move. I knew I only really had two options, first I could start asking around to see if anybody had spotted him, my other was to check a few more places. I decided upon the latter since I didn't wish to worry people by suddenly asking the whereabouts of my father. So I thought to visit the garden where he went to tend to the plants and fed some carp at times. The uneasy feeling began to swirl around within my body, like a baby typhoon which was slowly getting stronger and harsher as it upset my stomach, just making me glad that I'd skipped breakfast.

I wasn't very familiar with the garden but I knew where it was so I didn't hesitate as I headed off towards the south. I didn't bother returning to ground level where I was sure to get swept up in the flow of traffic, instead I ran along the roof tops, heading out towards the lake.

When I arrived I was horrified by what I saw. It was like a nightmare unfolding in front of me. Jushiro was down on his hands and knees, coughing like there was no tomorrow as he forced his body to flashstep in order to dodge on coming attacks by a large hollow. I studied the scene carefully, his hands were trembling around the hilt of his zanpakuto as he struggled to control his limbs as he heaved up blood which stained his lips and covered his chin. I wondered how long he'd been pushing himself to simply avoid getting crushed by the creature, how long he'd struggled to remain conscious while his body fought to control the shaking which was probably thanks to his coughing.

Without hesitating I ran into help him, despite that face that I was without my sword. I flashstepped to my father's side, glaring up at the opponent as it took a swing at us. The hollow resembled a feline with large fangs on its mask and claws which could easily slice through flesh, its body had the physic of a lion except for the large club it wielded at the end of its tail. As it turned and flung its weapon at us I grabbed onto my Otosan's arm and flashstepped again, taking us a safe distance away.

"Atsuko-chan, what are... doing here?" He asked weakly. I looked down at him and felt saddened at his appearance. His hair feel loosely around his face while his eyes had dark bags under them and his skin was covered in a cold sweat. He was in no state to be taking on a hollow or being anywhere near a fight for that matter.

I ignored his question and continued with my own. "Did you come here to fight this hollow!?" He looked at me in surprise and slowly shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going!? Never mind, that doesn't matter now. Tell me when I'm done." I turned away from him and took a couple of steps forward so that I was blocking the hollows path to him. "Just stay back," despite saying that I knew I wasn't in the best position to be saying such a thing. I'd just entered a fight without my weapon. Talk about a stupid move. But I refused to back down or take my dad's zanpakuto.

My dad's eyes scanned over my, I didn't know exactly what he was thinking but I hoped they were happy thoughts, perhaps some of pride. But his gaze fell on my left his where he saw the lack of a sword. "Atsuko-chan!" He gasped. I shook my head, the uneasy feeling was gone so I felt some confidence that I could win especially since it was to protect my father who I owed so much to. I closed my eyes and centred my thoughts.

My main priority was to protect the sick man behind me. I turned swiftly on my heals and held out my right arm, extending my fingers as I clasped my forearm with my left hand. "Bakudo number seventy two, Tozansho!" A large, blue box of light formed around him and I hoped it would protect him from harm. The hollow which was behind me let out a loud screech, so I stepped around so that I could see it out of the corner of my eye and watch its every move.

I knew Jushiro should've easily defeated such a thing if he weren't sick but it made me wonder if it was stronger than it appeared because even when ill my father wasn't weak. It didn't seem to have anything special going for it, no mind and no thought in its actions as he began to charge at me... Maybe it was just dumb luck that it had stumbled across a sick man and pushed him to his limits. Unfortunately for it, that man was my Otosan.

"Hado number one, Sho!" I extended my right arm as I fully faced the monster and fired the blue shot. It was aiming for the hollow's mask but it pulled its tail around to block it, however the force of the shot threw him off course slightly and seemed to confuse its delicate mind. "Hado number thirty one!" I yelled as I returned to the stance I'd held just moments before to cast the Bakudo, a small ball of red began to burn at my palm as I focused my reiatsu. "Shakkaho!" As I finished the ball expanded into a nice, round sphere and fired at the hollow. As the creature was hit a large cloud of dust rose from the blast however I didn't underestimate my foe. Using flashstep I jumped above it, holding my hand out towards it once again. "Hado number fifty four, Haien!" A burst of purple light shot from my hand and propelled towards my enemy and with a loud crack, it hit the mark. I fashstepped out of the way as it burst into flames, releasing loud shrieks and screams as it slowly vanished from in front of me.

I let out a small sigh, glad that I'd been able to finish the job without myself or my father getting hurt and had done so relatively quickly. Though, I was rather nervous about turning around and looking at him. It had been the first time that I'd stood in front of him and protected him rather than him pushing me back and saving me. I contemplated the kind of expression he might have. I hoped he'd be happy and proud but a part of me feared that he'd be angry or upset, not that he ever got mad at me but I'd been scolded many times for getting myself in over my head in the attempts to impress my family.

Imagine what he'd say about me jumping into battle without my zanpakuto. With that thought I gulped and slowly turned to face him.

* * *

**A/N: Right, chapter two done! I know it's a little shorter than the last one but... That was like a mega long intro because I wanted to cover a lot of stuff!**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Drinks all Around

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters!**

* * *

After my encounter with the hollow, I got rid of the barrier and went to my father's side as he proceeded to cough up blood. The concern began to fill me as my hands trembled with the unnerving thoughts of how he'd become so sick. He'd always had poor health but not once had I ever seen him in such a state. He looked so helpless and scared as if he was going to lose something precious to him and there was nothing he could do about it, I hated seeing him like that. It made my heart ache and my very being want to sob. However I knew that no matter how scared and worried I was, he was more so and I had to at least try and be strong for him. "It's alright, Otosan. Let's get you home."

Despite obviously being in pain he looked up to me with a weak smile and nodded. I furrowed my brows as I gazed at him, I knew that he was just trying to ease my concern but it just made me feel worse. I squatted down and hugged onto him tightly, taking a moment as I hoped it might comfort him. Once the hug was over I continued to cling to him while I flashstepped, pushing my ability to the limit in order to get him back to the Ukitake estate which was over five miles away. I managed to get him to the door before I was unable to push myself any further. Despite having used the technique since I was small I wasn't as good as most at distance. My time and precision was perfect and my speed was top notch, but if I managed a mile I was doing good, thankfully something like that didn't often matter in a battle. How I managed the distance from where we had been back to the estate, I will never know. Though I guess I have adrenaline to thank.

With a weak cough Jushiro relaxed his body, knowing that when he tensed up it only made him cough harder which only made him bring up more blood and endure more pain. "Thank you, Atsuko-chan." It sounded like a whisper but I was sure he was speaking normally. "I can't say I'm not mad at you for rushing in like you did, but I'm glad you did it." I smiled slightly as I felt the sting of tears and the blurry coating cover my eyes as I tried to supress my desire to cry. I felt a lump catch in my throat which stopped me from answering for fear that I would choke and break apart.

Instead I reached out and began to slam my fist against the large, wooden door. "OPEN UP!" I yelled in the hopes of someone hearing. Thankfully the maid did hear as she passed by the front entrance and opened up to see us on the floor.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Ukitake-sama, what on earth happened!?"

"Please, just get his bedroom ready!" I said, unable to hold back the desperation in my voice as I took a deep breath, both in the hopes of calming myself and attempting to centre my spiritual pressure before I used flashstep again and carried my father to his room. Once we were in his quarters I laid him down in the bed which was in the lower right corner of his room. The house keeper came into the room panting as she jotted over to us, her kimono not allowing her to move any faster. As soon as she was in the room I got to my feet and headed for the exit. "Try to get rid of any dust while I get some towels and water."

I'd been in many situations which one would call a "medical emergency" and I knew how to operate, how I needed to function. Allowing myself to stop and think, to dwell on my emotions would only be of harm to my patient so I pushed myself forward, throwing away all emotion and thought as I attempted to treat him like any other patient. I knew it was impossible to do so but I tried.

She gave a nod as she went about opening the window and sorting the papers which were on the floor, I wasn't sure how they'd gotten there since I hadn't noticed them that morning, but I'd had more pressing things on my mind then so I was glad she thought to get them out of the way. She'd always been a kind woman, happily doing the chores and when I was a child she'd even played with me when my father was busy. I'd once asked her name and had my aunts and uncles sneer at me. "Why would you want to know the help's name?" Despite being scolded by my father for saying such rude things they continued to mock the woman for having a lower standing in society. However I didn't, I had no right to considering my routes. But my father didn't either, he judged the person on their manners and personality rather than anything so juvenile as appearance or rank, and even if he didn't get along with a person he always made an effort to be polite, even when I saw no need to.

I quickly collected some towels and old pieces of cloth from our large airing cupboard before heading to the bathroom to get some water. There was an old pan in the bath which we usually used to throw water over ourselves to remove suds when bathing, but it did perfectly for carrying water so that I could dampen a cloth. I put down the towels on the floor as I turned on the water and began to fill the pan. I watched as it slowly filled, itching higher and higher up the metal sides.

Once liquid began to spill over the edges I fumbled to turn the tap off, it seemed as if I fallen into a daze as I observed the water creeping higher. I released all the air from my lungs slowly before sucking in as I lifted it from the tub. "Gah! Heeeavvyyyy," I huffed as I carefully set it down on the floor, making sure not to spill any since it would only make more work and delay me. I felt the tug in my muscles and my back as they strained with the weight but I knew it would be worth it if my actions gave any comfort to my Otosan. I quickly threw the cloths and towels over my shoulder before I braced myself to pick up the full, heavy pan. "One, two... Three!" With a deep breath I strained to lift the pot and began making my way out towards my father's room.

It took me longer than it should have but I eventually made it and set the water down by his bedside. I quickly threw a bit of cloth into it and allowed it to soak some liquid up as I placed my hand over his forehead. His skin was covered in sweat and he was burning up. "Crap, the fever is back." I told the house keeper as I turned back to the pot and grabbed the now wet cloth, scrunching it up to get rid of the excess water before placing it over his forehead.

"Is there anything I can do?" The woman asked cautiously. Of all the times my father had fallen ill I'd been the only one to care for him, she would help change his clothes or bedding but never had she seemed so concerned, though I don't suppose she'd ever seen him in such a bad state. In fact, I don't think many had ever seen him in such a state. I wondered how it felt to gaze upon him looking do defenceless for the first time, I remembered when I was small and I first noticed the blood jumping from his lips. I'd been terrified, sure that meant the end for my saviour. However he'd been well enough to reassure me and explain that he was sick. I looked from her to my father and nodded my head.

"Get me his lighter clothes, these are sticking to him. I'm sure it's not comfortable." With a nod she dashed over to his closet and pulled out his light, white robes.

* * *

I sighed as I sat back. His fever seemed to be under control and he was sleeping soundly, or as soundly as he could get. I guessed it was the best thing for him considering his state. "I don't understand why it's getting worse..." Once we'd changed his clothing the maid had left, something I was grateful for. I hated to see my father in such a bad way, let alone have others judging me as I gazed at my gravely sick dad. It wasn't exactly a spectators' sport. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly as I rested my forehead against them. I could feel the despair slowly creeping it, clawing at my soul as I tried to keep it at bay. I listened to my Otosan's weak breathing as I tried to control my own, I didn't want to sob or cry but just the thought of losing him was too much for me to bear.

The room was stagnant, as if time had frozen at we were stuck in the small section of hell for eternity, a thought that was almost unbearable. The whole house seemed to be quiet and I wondered if the others had gone to a party of some sort, whatever the reason I was glad for the quiet while also dreading its significance. The looming smog of silence swirled around me as my thoughts began to whisper troubling things in my ear.

"You can't die..." I raised my head to look at his unconscious body but it only made my heart throb. He was getting no better, in fact with each passing moment he was getting worse and slowly inching closer to death. I'd learnt a lot from Unohana in the hopes of being a help for my father, the knowledge I'd gained from her was probably the only reason I was able to take such good care of him. I was able to assess his condition easily so I knew how sick he was. Without help he would last maybe two weeks as his lungs slowly collapsed and poisoned him, the trouble was I didn't know anything that would be of help to him.

There were ways to stabilize him and make him last longer, of course. But none to cure him, a fact that I was gravely aware of and hated more than anything. I also knew just how much pain he would be forced to endure if he were to cling onto life for much more than a week or two. His breathing would become worse and fill with a wheezy cough as he strained to pull oxygen from the air. I knew many heavy smokers with healthier lungs than my father which just made me question whether there was anything fair in the world. My Otosan was healthy for the most part, he ate right and trained to keep his body in top form, yet he was the one to suffer consequences from ill health rather than someone who did nothing to care for their body, or a person who actually poisoned it by inhaling tar.

"You called for me?" The voice made me jolt and stiffen as I was pulled from my thoughts and worries. I looked up to see my father's youngest brother stood in the door way, his dark hair hung around his shoulders in an uncut style which just showed his laziness and lack of care for his appearance. Despite his standing in society he wasn't fond of the fancy aspects of life, however he did enjoy the privileges that came with the noble title. "What the hell happened to him?" He asked as he saw his sibling.

"Could you watch over him for a bit?" I got to my feet and gave my dad one last look. My heart felt as if it had gone into cramp inside my chest as my eyes told me I wasn't in a nightmare like I'd hoped. No, a nightmare would've been far nicer however I couldn't wake up from that reality. "I need to pay a visit to someone."

"Fine, but I'm doing it for him not for you." I nodded and bowed my head slightly to show my appreciation before heading out of the room. I paused a moment once I'd stepped out and waited to hear what he said next. They always had something to add when they thought I was out of ear shot, a remark or insult. It didn't matter who it was, they all did it. I'd grown accustomed to it and simply took them in my stride, at the very least I figured I had the right to know what it was they were saying. "That girl of yours, I bet she's glad you're like this since she'll get the estate when you're gone. You sure know how to pick them, huh, Big Bro?"

I thought about turning around, storming right back in and giving him a good hado blast in the face. I wanted so badly to scream at him and tell him how stupid he sounded. I didn't see how anybody could be glad that such a kind man was going through such suffering, how anybody could think me capable of such a thing. I clenched my hands into tight fists as I felt a match strike and a small flame began to burn inside of me, a small flicker of rage. I held onto it for a moment before I sighed and threw it away. My lip quivered ever so slightly and my eyes filled with tears which made my sight hazy as reality crashed down on me. I decided he wasn't worth my effort since I'd only end up disturbing my Otosan and probably making him displeased as he never liked it when I got into arguments, especially not with family members.

I checked the clock which hung to the north of the corridor and let out a weak sniffle. "I'll be late if I hang around here any longer," I said to myself as I started walking down the corridor, leaving Jushiro in his brother's hands. I rounded the corner past the kitchen and study before heading out to the door. I hadn't taken my sandals off since I'd rushed into the house so I didn't need to bother pulling on any foot wear which allowed me to swiftly exit the property.

Once I was outside I felt freer and slowed my pace down to a gentle walk as I headed back, deeper into the Seireitei. The nice weather had continued and all of the frost which had covered the ground that morning had vanished. There was a cool breeze that wafted past every few minutes which made the temperature just right. The sun was bright but not harsh which meant I wasn't left sweating buckets as I walked, it burned in the sky undistorted or touched by clouds. Birds chirped from the tree tops and I could hear the faint buzz of insects in the grass.

The air smelt fresh with a hint of sweetness to it, I could smell grass in the breeze and wondered if somebody had been tending to their garden. But the main thing I could smell were the flowers which littered the greenery. They brought colour and life to the dull patches along with a hint of beauty. It almost made it sad that few people lived close by so they got little attention or admiration, certainly not as much as they deserved.

As I got into the town the smells and sounds of nature disappeared and were replaced by the bustling of busy life. It wasn't as crowded as it had been in the morning time when people had been rushing off to work, but there was still a fair amount of life around the place as businesses went about their daily work. I passed by each person without saying a word, I didn't know them and I didn't go out of my way to talk to strangers so I followed the path towards the Eighth squad barracks.

On my way I passed by Renji and Izuru who had obviously met up and were having a drink outside of a small cafe. I waved and walked over to them, pausing a moment as they greeted me. They appeared to be chipper enough, colour filled their faces and their expressions did not appear dim. I observed that Renji's pineapple had been released and was hanging around his shoulders in all of its red glory. I thought it strange that he wouldn't have his hair tied up like he usually did and speculated that the two had been training together and that something had happened to the black tie he wore to hold his hair in a bunch. "Hi, how are you two? I hope you're not getting drunk so early in the day!"

"It's just one drink," Renji snorted as he took a sip of sake and quickly betrayed his words as he refilled the small cup. I guessed that my assumption had been correct and that he'd lost in their sparring match. I giggled lightly as his cheeks grew pink, he wasn't as bad as some for their inability to tolerate alcohol but he wasn't the best at it either.

"Must be a quiet day, huh?"

"Yeah, there's jack crap to do!" Renji growled as he took another sip of his drink.

"There's certainly been a lot less work to do since Squad Three was assigned the new Captain." Izuru sighed before he too took a big drink of the sake. "I miss the good old days. Oh, do you want to join us, Atsuko-chan?"

"No, no. I have lunch plans with Uncle Shunsui." I said with a smile. "Well, did you two have fun training?"

"Huh, how did ya know about that?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow. He glared at me as if I were a stalker or had people observing them and reporting back to me. As if I had the time to do either.

"I guessed," I shrugged. "Your hair's a mess and to be honest you smell kind of sweaty." As if to test what I'd just said Renji lifted his arm and took a sniff of his armpits, quickly recoiling and making grunts of disgust.

"You're very observant, aren't you?" Kira smiled slightly as he tilted his head, resting it in his palm as he turned his gaze at Renji. "Getting out classed by a third seat, shame on you." He teased before taking a sip of his drink. The two reminded me of siblings, Izuru being the cool older brother who teased the slightly clumsy younger sibling.

"Ha, like she could take me in a fight!" He spat as he jumped to his feet, making eye contact with me before narrowing his glare as if I'd challenged him. "Bring it, Atsuko-chan! You're still a cute, little baby compared to me."

"Urm, thanks?" I felt confused as I questioned whether to take the 'cute' as a compliment considering he'd also referred to me as a 'baby' which I certainly didn't consider a nice thing. Izuru began to laugh as he topped up Renji's drink. "Don't worry, Renji-san. I know you're far too strong for me!" With an approving nod the redhead returned to his seat and took another stab at his rival, the cup of sake. I giggled as I took a step back, not wishing to intrude on their little meeting since I was sure it would end with them both pink cheeked and passed out. The two never seemed to know when enough was enough and often got into trouble for it. "If I hang around any longer I'll be late. Don't get too drunk, you two." I gave a little wave before turning away and getting back on course.

"See you later," Lieutenant Kira said before Renji let out a loud gasp and took his attention. I smiled at their antics, glad that the two had each other for drinking buddies though I'd been surprised that Hisagi-san wasn't with them. I was also pleased that my encounter with them had lightened my mood some, even if it wasn't a whole lot. I'd become a master at smiling my way through situations, especially when I had a lot on my mind. Though, my friends always made it easy for me to forget my troubles.

"Uncle Shunsui!" I called as I passed by the guards at the front of the building. "Hey, uncle Sunsui, hurry up I'm starving." To emphasise my words my stomach growled loudly which made me regret skipping breakfast and forced me to blush as the two guards stifled their laughs. "Urr, s-sorry." I muttered as I rushed further into the Captain's quarters so that I didn't have to stick around the two unknown shinigami. I had walked at a swift pace to get there as quickly as I could since I was beginning to feel the effects of hunger so I certainly didn't want to be held up further.

His room wasn't overly cluttered but he still managed to give it a messy appearance with his kimonos littering the floor and hanging over various pieces of furniture as if they were some sort of decorative throws. There was no variety to them either, they were all the exact same pink, flowery kimonos which he wore every day. But the thing that always caught my attention was the lack of paperwork on the desk, it just showed everyone who entered the room how unmotivated he truly was.

"Oh, Atsuko! Where's your daddy?" He asked as he emerged from behind the back of the sofa. "You did find him, didn't you?" I nodded and tried as hard as I could to keep my light smile, not trusting my voice to stay strong. However Captain Kyoraku knew me far too well, to him I was an open book. Since he'd known me most of my life I guess it would be a bad thing if he didn't know me well enough to tell I was distressed but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to remain strong. "What's the matter? Who made you cry, Atsuko-chan?"

I looked into his eyes and saw the anger starting to rise as he watched the tears roll down my cheeks, tears that I'd been unaware of. My Uncle had always been protective of me and on more than one occasion had scolded people for hurting me. I liked it when he referred to me as 'my girl' and doted on me but it was also a little annoying when he treated me like his baby niece when I was fighting someone. He'd always disliked me taking part in fights, just like my father, and he too would attempt to protect me from harm, especially because he knew I disliked using my shikai so I mostly relied on my kido and swordsmanship skills.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. Sorry," I forced a smile as I rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes to try and remove the tears. More than anything I felt confused. More than anything I was saddened by my father's condition but a part of me was angry for not noticing any decline in his health. The frustration boiled within me and collided with my worry to over spill in the form of tears. "I found him, Otosan's at home recuperating. He's not well... He's really not well!" The tears became a steady flow of liquid running down my face as I stifled a sob. Before I knew it my uncle's arms were around me and he pulled me into a tight hug as he gave my head a pat. I felt his warmth and it felt somewhat soothing as he began to stroke my head, being careful not to ruin my pony tail.

I knew very well that I worried too much however for the first time my concerns were justified by more than the possibility of his condition becoming life threatening. However as I recalled his fragile state it only served to sadden me further as I sobbed, allowing all of my emotions an escape.

"Don't you worry about him, he'll be fine. Your dad's a strong one, you know?" The Captain said in hushed tones as he tried to calm me. I nodded in response and rested against him as I tried to compose myself. "Let's go have some lunch and then we'll pay a visit to Unohana-san, okay?" I nodded again, slower this time because I knew there was nothing more she could do for Jushiro, I'd done all the medical treatment available, the medical treatment I'd learnt from her for the specific purpose of looking after my father. "Good girl, now come on! Cheer up, there's no need to cry." I took a step back to see his wide grin and couldn't help but wonder how on earth he could be so light hearted about the whole matter. Though, it was in his nature to take everything in his stride. As much as I attempted to be like him, putting on my mask of composure and always smiling around others, I felt like a scribbled mess on the inside.

I sniffled and removed my tears from my eyes, using my sleeve to dry my face before slapping my hands against my cheeks and taking a deep breath. "Right! It's my treat."

"That's my girl!" He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side as he turned me around and we began to head for the exit. "You don't mind if your dear uncle has some sake with dinner, do you? Hmm?"

"Of course not," I chuckled, winching slightly as we stepped outside and the sun attacked my sensitive eyes. Shunsui noticed my discomfort after having wept and took the straw hat from his head, placing it on mine before he tilted it down a bit so it shaded my eyes from the harsh rays. "Thanks." I said, keeping my head down as we headed out of the barracks. I knew I could always rely on my Uncle Shunsui, not matter how lazy he acted he was always caring and dependable.

"So, what're we having?" He asked as he covered his own eyes from the brightness. "Since you're paying I'll let you chose."

"I don't mind," I shrugged. "You can choose, you probably know more of the restaurants around here anyway." I looked up to him as he began to ponder my words and began contemplating what kind of food he felt in the mood for. I turned my attention from his face down to my feet as I realized how small my steps were compared to my uncles and just how much I held him up. However he continued to walk at my slower pace without a complaint, I guessed to him going slowly was just another form of laziness. I kept my head down but turned my gaze back to Shunsui as I had a thought. "Isn't Nanao-san joining us?"

"Actually, I was just hiding from her. I had a nap this morning and she got angry because I didn't do the paperwork. I'm sure she'd scold me if I told her I was skipping out to have dinner and drinks, even if it is with you." He chuckled to himself as his smile widened into a childish grin. "But when I get back she'll wear that cute angry expression of hers!"

"You really are a pervert, aren't you?" I sighed.

Ignoring my statement Kyoraku took a sharp left, tightening his arm around me he pulled me with him but made sure I didn't fall over from the sudden yank. "Hey!" I gasped as I bumped my head against his shoulder which made the hat fly from my crown. "At least tell me when we're turning." I reached and grabbed the sunhat before it flew off, squinting as my eyes were faced with the sun once again. Once I had the hat back I gave my temples a gentle rub before placing it back on my head. I stumbled as we began picking up the pace and held onto the rim of the hat. "Uncle Shunsui, where the hell are we going!?"

As if he'd snapped out of a daze he turned to me and slowed down. "Oh, sorry about that." He chuckled nervously as ran a hand through his hair. His expression seemed troubled and his grey eyes seemed dim rather than their usual bright colour, but I questioned whether I should push the issue, not wanting to put him on the spot or make him uncomfortable. "I kind of phased out there, didn't I?" I nodded as I kept my eyes on him, studying his every twitch and movement. "Let's go to the barbeque place," he said as he extended his arm and pointed to the small building next to the shop which rested on the corner of the street.

"Sure," I answered cautiously. I had no issue with eating there though it wasn't the kind of place I'd though the Captain would've taken us, it just didn't seem like his kind of place. "Is something wrong?" I asked timidly.

He looked down to me with raised eyebrows and a shocked countenance, pausing a second before he burst out laughing. "Of course, don't tell me you're worrying about me now? You're such a little worry-pot!" I pouted as I glared up at him, seeing no need for him to tease me for asking a simple question. "I just got carried away, don't over think it."

"Fine!" I huffed as I turned my head away from him. "But there was no need to pick on me, you big mean head!"

"Are you saying I have a big head?" He asked in a very fake shocked tone.

"Yes, big and fat!" I nodded. "It's so big, in fact, an elephant would be smaller." I turned back slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye and we both paused a moment before laughing at one another. However my growling stomach soon interrupted us.

"I'm so happy you pointed out my large head, now let's go feed that beast." Shunsui gave my stomach a poke as he referred to it as 'the beast' and purposefully tickled me. I giggled and pushed his hand away as we headed into the restaurant. As soon as we stepped through the door the smell of frying meat filled our noses, I sniffed in as much as I could but it just seemed to make me hungrier. My Uncle led me to a vacant table and let me take a seat, waving to the waiter to hurry over.

"Hungry..." I sighed as I rubbed my aching stomach. Kyoraku chuckled as he took the hat back from me and sat opposite me.

The waiter was a young male with green eyes and sandy blonde hair, he was short and slim which gave him the appearance of someone in their late teens or early twenties but I guessed that he was older than he looked, just as everyone was in the Soul Society. "What can I get you?"

"Meat!" I said without hesitation, my hunger obviously greater than my shyness. The boy nodded and took note though he looked as if he wanted more information so my Uncle stepped in.

"We'll have your buffet deal, all we can eat for ten-thousand kan?" He paused as the waiter nodded and jotted down a note on his little pad. Shunsui then continued. "A bottle of sake for me, please, and she'll have some water."

Even though he'd gotten my order right I wondered why he'd jumped to the conclusion that I didn't want to join him in a drink of alcohol, especially after the morning I'd had I was sure it would be understandable why I would want to drown my sorrows. The waiter gave a bow before heading back to the counter where he delivered our order to the manager.

"Hey, why do you assume I want water?" I asked as I fiddled with the small salt and pepper shakers which decorated the plain wooden table. The seats were well padded and comfortable which helped to made the booths more attractive, too.

"You never drink," he laughed. "I didn't think you were about to start." I shrugged and smiled, it wasn't that I disliked drinking as most assumed it was just that the strong taste of the alcohol simply didn't appeal to me so I guessed his assumption was correct.

"It's always nice to be asked, though." I pointed out.

"Would you like some sake, Atsuko-chan?" He asked as he relaxed into the pew, resting his back to the wall as he put his feet up onto the isle.

"No, thank you for asking." I gave a little giggle as we played out the scene as if it were the first attempt. I enjoyed the light atmosphere which always seemed to follow my uncle around. Compared to my stressful life of worry it was rather calming and gave me a sense of peace which I rarely felt.

* * *

"Thanks for the food, Atsuko-chaaan!" Shunsui hiccupped as he gulped down the remains of the sake, which I assumed were only a few drops since he'd been drinking a steady flow of the stuff for a while and I couldn't imagine there would be much more left in the bottle. He'd had six refills so I assumed I'd be the one guiding him home instead of him leading me. His cheeks were pink and his eyes seemed dazed, I put it all down to the alcohol since he'd had so much of it. I smiled at his drunken state as I had the last mouthful of my beef.

We'd eaten well but my uncle had consumed more liquid than cuisine. So I decided to at least attempt to sober him up before exiting. "Can we have some more water, please?" I asked the waiter as he passed by. He looked from me to my uncle and then nodded with a smile before heading over to the bar where he set down the plates he'd just collected from another table.

"You're such a great niece, do you know that?" Kyoraku cooed as he began fanning himself with his hat.

"Urm, thanks?" I was used to him saying such things out of the blue but the saddened expression he had told me it wasn't being said in his usual playful manner.

Despite the fact that he enjoyed sake and was often sipping on some, I'd never seen him so drunk. He usually spread it out and had a steady intake of the stuff, however in the restaurant he'd simply downed it as quickly as he could which just made me wonder if he really was alright. Even though he acted like a big kid he was a rather responsible person and rarely acted out in such a way which led me to believe he wasn't as alright as he had acted. I guessed he was throwing away his wit for the buzz of alcohol because of his concern for Jushiro, drowning his sorrows so to speak. He picked up his dirty chop sticks and licked the source from the end before he began twirling them about in his fingers, pulling them dangerously close to his eyes. "Look, they're like little batons! Wee, around and around we go."

I reached over and took his chop sticks from him with a smile. "I'll look after these, okay?"

"Aww," he pouted as he slumped back against the wall. "You're no fun!"

"Here you go, ma'am." The boy said as he set down two bottles of water by me, giving a slight bow of his head before going back to his other duties. I nodded my thanks as I took one of the bottles and twisted the cap off of it.

"Here you go, Uncle Shunsui. Drink this." I handed him the open bottle as I pried the empty cup from his hand. He took it with a grumpy look which told me he wasn't pleased that I was stopping all of his fun but I simply smiled and continued to care for him while he was under the influence of booze.

Once he'd washed down his sake with the bottle of water I decided to risk the walk home. "Stay here for a minute, okay?" He nodded as he continued to play with his hat, attempting to flip it and catch it but failed to do so despite the number of times he tried. Most would've seen it as a drunken man doing strange things but I had a suspicion it was him testing his motor skills and reflects, as far as I could tell he was slowly coming back to his senses and has calmed down. I got up and walked over to the counter, pulling out my wallet as I waited for the boy to hand me the bill.

I looked at the black purse with a pink floral design and smiled, my uncle had given it to me for my fortieth birthday and it had surprisingly lasted just over ten years without looking as if it were going to break apart any time in the near future. He'd told me it was a magical purse which would protect all of my pennies, even though I'd pretended to go along with it, acting shocked and surprised as I called it a fairy wallet, I'd known very well that it wasn't a magical purse at all. Though after its many years of service to me I was beginning to think it really was. I really liked it though, pink was one of my favourite colours and the black complemented it nicely which just added to the reasons for me to love it.

I paid the bill and returned my purse to my pocket before headed back to my Uncle. "Come on, let's get you back to Nanao-san." I said as I held out my hand to him so that I could assist him to his feet. He gave me a look over before he put his hat on his head and took my hand.

"I'm not that drunk," he protested as he stumbled. "Wow, okay maybe I am." I put his arm over my shoulders and held onto it so that I could support him. He was a little taller than my Otosan so our heights didn't complement each other as well leaving him to lean over slightly more than Jushiro and pushing more weight down on me rather than me pulling it from him.

"Still have some of your senses anyway." I sighed as I waved to the owner of the restaurant and the waiter.

"I think the water helped," he said as he rested most of his weight against me. If I'd of been any other kind of girl I probably would've fallen under the pressure but thankful my years of training as a Soul Reaper at least helped me to carry my Uncle back to his squad, though my knees were beginning to feel the pressure as they supported both of us. Once we were outside and began to head back the way we'd come the drunk Captain began to hum an unfamiliar tune. I easily realized he was making it up as he went along since there was no distinguishing beat or rhythm to it though it was a soothing sound.

As we walked Shunsui began to drag his feet so I had to prompt him with a nudge of my elbow to concentrate though it seemed like he was beginning to fall asleep while he rested on me. I grumbled as he attempted to take me left when we came to the cross road but was thankful that he was in a weakened, drunk state and I was able to easily pull him to the right towards the barracks.

"Ohh, but we were going to go visit Unohana-san!" He protested as he continued to pull against me, continuing to make my life more difficult.

"Uncle Shunsui, I have to take you back to your barracks. Unohana will only get mad if I take a drunken man to see her." I could easily imagine her fake smile as she glared at me, questioning my sanity for bringing my Uncle along while he was very clearly out of it. She would surely be angry and give off that scary aura of hers.

"You're right, Unohana isn't a babe anyway, she's a lady." With a wobbly nod he began to walk with me rather than against me which allowed me to guide him a little easier. "We should go to my Nanao-chan! She'll give us a telling off."

I couldn't help but sigh as he launched into a drunken babble. It was as if his usual personality had become confused and irritated so it didn't know what to do with itself and came out in a jumbled mess. He walked surprisingly straight for a man who claimed to be drunk but it was like his legs had turned to led as he wobbled and went over on his ankles, throwing more weight down on me as I supported him.

The sun was still out though not as bright as it had been that morning while a soft breeze had become present which helped cool me as I strained to assist Shunsui. The population seemed to be elsewhere as we walked through the quiet streets, though we did pass at least one person every few minutes. None of which seemed surprised to see my Uncle drunk despite their obvious stares which just made me want to slap them, as if my Uncle were some kind of alcoholic!

I was only glad when we got to his squad and for once I was actually grateful for the completely unnecessary guards. "Hey, can you take him back to his quarters?" I asked as I leaned against the open gate. The lower ranked shinigami rushed over to assist their Captain and quickly took him from me, leading him back towards his quarters.

"Is that you, Captain Kyorako?!" I heard Nanao yell from the porch. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You think it's alright to goof off in the middle of the day!? Think of the example you're setting!"

I went to step forward to help both the men and my Uncle but decided that perhaps I better keep my life, my Uncle Shunsui had been dealing with the woman for years, another day wouldn't hurt him. Instead I headed out, allowing Squad eight to deal with itself. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, I contemplated paying Unohana a visit like Shunsui had suggested but I knew deep down there wasn't anything she could do. I sighed and simply headed back towards my home though I didn't rush though, I saw no need to do so. However with every step I tried to think of something that would help my father.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done~ I decided on whether there will be romance or not and I shall tell you now that, eventually, there will be! If you wish to find out who it's with check out my Deviantart page - kina-chanlolz . deviantart . com**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think and I just want to thank the people who have already reviewed! Your kind words mean so much to me!**


	4. Family Matters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

I thought long and hard as I walked, each step jolting my brain cells into action. I knew there was no avoiding it, I had limited time and very few options. As much as I wanted to deny it, as much as I didn't wish to think it, I knew I only had one option which I couldn't ignore no matter how much I tried. I decided not to concern myself over it for a short while, I would visit my Otosan until he was comfortable and resting, then I would take action. I knew very well that I wouldn't be able to go through with it as long as I wasn't sure of his condition.

A part of me rushed with dread as the estate came into view. The dread of seeing my sickened father and the dread of butting heads with my relatives, however I knew what was important and I wasn't willing to let them win. Though I paused for a moment and took in the sight. The house was all on the one level but covered a large amount of area with green surrounding it, it stood silently as if it were any other plant that stood in the garden, despite all the things going on inside. The people talking and walking around, the sick person lying still in his room as he struggled for each breath, the constant battle between the owner's siblings and child… The building almost appeared saddened as the dim lights shone through the blinds as if they were its eyes, the door standing tall as its nose and the surrounding platform appeared as its straight mouth. It was the first time I'd thought of the house as a face but with a distorted view it really did have the defining features. I couldn't help but ponder whether the constant mal mood affected the bricks, I knew it was a silly notion but the evidence simply made me wonder. Not that any of it really mattered, I was simply trying to take my mind off of the pending argument and worry.

It was simply a house, a mix of old and new architecture, with its own story to tell in the evening breeze. The tree leaves rustled in the soft brushing of air and the branches wavered from their stagnant positions. The plants seemed to move like wafting hair on the head of the ground, protecting it from the cold. The small pond in the corner of the garden rippled as a frog leaped from one side to the other to join its friend, the movement disturbing the smaller creatures and forcing them to move from the frog's path. Everything seemed to move in unison, each thing knew its place and moved in kind to its neighbour.

The sun was going down but before it left us for the day it painted a beautiful array of colours across the sky which mixed with the clouds and created a perfect collage of simplicity. There was a certain amount of chill in the air as the heat left the day and the moon began to rise, signalling the beginning of the night. A single star sparkled in the sky, keeping its twinkling eye set on me as it surveyed the Soul Society. I couldn't help but wonder who else would be observing the sky just as I was, it also allowed the sad thought of my father's inability to gaze at such a dazzling thing to enter my mind.

I painted the smile on my face as I continued up the small path, heading straight for the door as I marched forward. I could feel the eyes watching me from the window, my aunt thought she was shielded by the blinds and that they made her invisible but I could see her clearly from the corner of my eye. Unfortunately it wasn't my polite aunt, no, it was the cow. Since I'd seen her I knew what was to come, I wasn't going to simply pop in and check on my father like I'd hoped. I could feel my anxiety stirring within me as I pictured the worst-case-scenario.

Despite knowing that fact I continued on, opening the door and kicking off my shoes, only straightening them as an afterthought before continuing on into the house. I didn't want to simply hand the woman a reason to begin troubling me. Everything was silent for a moment but the halls were quickly filled with the sound of feet hitting against the wooden floors and doors opening then shutting. I stood at the corner and awaited their arrival, not wishing to take it any closer to my sleeping dad. I attempted to muster all of my bravery but I could feel the pace of my heart quickening with each passing breath.

"Atsuko," the cow began, putting on her business voice. "We would like to speak to you in private." I raised my eyes to see the six siblings cuddled together so that they could each peek at me from the narrow corridor. My four uncles all had full sets of black locks covering their heads and all appeared simple in appearance while my aunt, the second eldest of the Ukitake family, had light brown hair, pulled back into a tight bun with a lavish kimono decorating her slim figure. My other aunt stood by her side, barely coming up to her sister's shoulder while almost twice her size in width, both of them were beautiful but in very different ways. The only one missing was the youngest of the brothers, whom I presumed was still looking after Jushiro.

_"You have to promise always to be kind and honest, okay?"_ I sighed as I recalled the promise I'd made to Jushiro as a child, however I'd stuck to my word every day of my life and I wasn't prepared to back down from that just because of them. To me, that would be allowing them the victory in some small way.

"Isn't this private enough?" I asked the impatience apparent in my voice. "I'd really like to tend to my Otosan." I kept my words simple and frank as I fought my sudden need to hide in a corner while staying mute. Despite having known them most of my life, since the age of twelve they'd all become strangers who only added to my social discomfort.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait!" The second eldest of the pack chimed with an arrogant smirk, an 'Uncle' who'd always been too rough with me as a kid and left me feeling cautious of him. "We have a matter to speak to you about, a family matter."

"That's right," the younger sister said, a slight look of sorrow in her eyes but obviously not enough to stop her continuing. "We feel that you're far too laid back, with Jushiro-nii in the state he is..." She seemed to get caught up in emotion and failed to continue, lucky for her, her big sister lent a hand.

"We think you should be tending to the estate rather than going drinking with that Shunsui." The disgust in her voice as she uttered my Uncles name was almost unforgiveable however I continued to replay my father's words in my mind. Over and over in the hopes of calming myself.

_"Kind and honest... Kind and honest..."_

"I was simply having a late lunch with my father's dear friend," I replied as I glared at the bunch, unable to sound fully calm. I could feel the palms of my hands slowly growing clammy as I continued to fight my desire to fall silent. I hated the thought of getting into a verbal match with them, or any other kind of match. I'd been brought up by the kindest man alive who had always taught me to avoid violence, a tendency which suited me well thanks to my dislike of harming others. "I don't think any family matters are so urgent that they cannot wait a few days."

"Insolence!" The tall brunette shrieked. "You would choose him over your own family!?"

"Please keep it down," I smiled as I ignored her words. "You'll wake Otosan."

"Don't you attempt to quieten me, child! You are a simple street walker, you dare address me as an equal." She pulled out a fan from her sleeve and began wafting herself as she became flustered. I didn't wish for the yelling to continue so I simply turned away and headed towards my sick father in the hopes that they would leave it. My dislike for violence was enough to stop me from lashing out until then, however my cow of an aunt used her tongue without thought when she next spoke. "What was Jushiro thinking when he took her in? What a lack of judgement. He really is too kind for his own good, a fool!"

I stopped in my tracks as I replayed her words in my head, slowly and carefully as I analysed them to make sure I hadn't misheard her. Once I was sure I hadn't I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Insulting my drunken Uncle was one thing, I could easily silently resent her for that. Attacking me I could easily accept, there was no harm done to anyone and they got their frustrations out, it was a good enough arrangement. But those two facts on top of her sudden insult to my father was more than I could allow.

_I'm sorry, Otosan, but it seems... I cannot be kind to them any longer... However, I shall be honest. I hope that's enough to keep my promise to you?_

I slowly stepped and turned to my relatives, holding out my right hand so that my palm was facing them, keeping my head down so I didn't have to look at their faces because I knew that would only anger me more. "Take it back, what you said about Jushiro-san... Take it back."

"I shall not, he was a fool to take in such an uneducated brat." She spat. Her siblings seemed to be getting the message that it was time to back down but not her, cows aren't that smart, you see?

"I am well educated, I've been speaking better than you ever since I was small! Even before Jushiro began to teach me. So, are you saying that Otosan is an incapable teacher? Is that what you're saying!?" I yelled as I began to ponder which hado to fire at her. I would've liked to use my zanpakuto, perhaps my shikai would've made he think twice before opening her fat mouth, however I didn't have it by my side and the only thing I was left with was my hand-to-hand combat skills and my abilities using kido. I decided kido would be better since I didn't actually have to throw a punch, how violent and improper that would be.

I'd never really felt anger before, sure I'd gotten worked up over things and gotten agitated over it but never truly angry. No, perhaps I had felt anger before... But right then I wasn't experiencing anger, it was more along the lines of hatred.

"Yes, I am! You're an ill-mannered little piece of trash."

"Thank you for your input, but do you know what I think?" I lifted my left arm and grasped my right forearm to brace myself before glaring at her hateful eyes. "I think I've been quiet for far too long because you snobs have become so used to dishing it out that it's time you take some of it for yourself. Hado, number four! Byakurai!" Blue sparks shot from my hand and fired at the Ukitake family members in a large blast of reiatsu and since none of them had studied kido or anything to do with being a shinigami they were all defenceless. However the more I glared at them the more I saw Jushiro in their eyes and I knew that I would only hurt him by attacking them so I found myself unable to harm them.

I threw my hand aside and left the hado to fire into the wall, however some rubble did fire out and hit them. But it wasn't enough for me so I shot forward using my flashstep until I was in front of my aunt. "Ukitake-san," I addressed her as she'd always instructed me to before pulling my hand around and forcing a collision with my palm and her cheek. "Never speak ill of my Otosan ever again, do you understand?" Her head had snapped around from the force of the slap and she stood unmoving for a moment before nodding, slowly pulling her hand up to cover her red cheek. "That goes for all of you as well, you may not see me as your equal and I accept that, I don't expect you to be kind to me however if you ever say one word against my father I will happily kill you where you stand."

With my threatening words spoken I turned away from the scene and headed back towards our section of the house, the portion which I'd mostly grown up in. "What the hell happened!?" The youngest sibling yelled as he rounded the corner. He stopped and looked at me for a moment before rushing past to his siblings. "Sis, are you okay!?"

I happily turned the corner and left the scene behind me as I followed the hall to my dad's room. I paused for a moment before opening the door, I quickly collected my thoughts and pulled a smile out of somewhere deep down and displayed it on my face. "I'm home!" I beamed as I stepped inside. "Boy, did you miss a good lunch! I tell you, that beef was lovely. Though, Uncle Shunsui got a little drunk," I gave a little giggle as I took my seat beside him and smoothed out my clothing. He was awake and had been staring at the ceiling until I'd come in, however as I rambled he remained silent and simply followed me with his eyes. "He was speaking some real nonsense, though it was a little funny. I'm sure he got in trouble with Nanao-san. Oh, you should've seen the sky tonight, Otosan, it was lovely. Why don't I open the window, I'm sure you can see it from where you are?"

Silence filled the room and began to claw at me, I kept my mask on, the unwavering smile as I wondered if I should continue to fill the place with words. But Jushiro made the decision for me. "Well done for standing up for yourself, I'm glad you didn't just let them walk all over you." I stared at him in shock for a moment as I let his words sink in. I'd been so sure that he'd scold me that I'd never imagined he would tell me something like 'well done'. "Although, I am surprised you resorted to violence... I can't say I'm proud of you for attacking your own family, however I am glad you didn't kill them."

"They're not my family," I retorted before I'd full realized I was speaking. Jushiro looked at me in surprise and simply waited for me to continue. "You are my family and Uncle Shunsui and everyone else that I love with all of my heart... But not them. They might be your family and I will honour that, but they are not mine. I will always protect them though, for you!"

I jumped slightly as a hand fell on my head and gave me a gentle pet. I looked down in surprise to see the hand belonged to Jushiro and he was wearing a little grin as he chuckled to himself. "Only you would promise to protect people you hate. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't moved out yet." His chuckles turned into a light cough and he took a deep breath, stopping himself before I did.

"Well, I don't only want to protect what's important to me but what's important to you, too." I reached up and took the hand which had begun to rest limply atop my head and pulled it to my cheek, holding it there as I closed my eyes. I wanted desperately to hug him tightly but I knew that it would only serve to hurt him further so I settled for his hand. "I'll make you better again, just you wait! Then you can protect those cows... I mean, them. Then you can protect them for yourself." I let out a nervous giggle as I reached down and gently brushed his hair from his face and smiled fondly down at him. "Okay?"

"Alright," he smiled.

* * *

I sat with Jushiro for almost an hour until he fell back into a deep sleep, his breathing had grown worse from when I'd seen him that morning but he was strong. I then slipped out of the room and went to my own quarters. I didn't stay or head to bed to rest, on the contrary. I simply went in and re-claimed my zanpakuto, slipping it into my obi around my waist, allowing it to rest on my left hip. I pulled the blade from its sheath and headed over to the mirror on my chest of draws. I tilted it up slightly and looked at myself for a moment. My blue eyes seemed to shimmer, whether that was with despair or not I did not know, while my hair shot out in a matted mess, despite being tied up. With a sigh I pulled the tie from my hair and placed it on the wooden furniture before bunching my black locks into my left hand. I took my katana in my right and pulled it through my hair, leaving it to fall in a rough, bob style. I returned my sword to its sheath and threw the unwanted hair in the bin. There was a surprising amount, more than I thought there would be. It fluttered from my hands one strand at a time until it all laced into the bin. I looked at the black silk that I'd shed before returning to the mirror, focusing my eyes on the hair that still remained and grabbed the scissors so that I could straighten it out a bit.

I trimmed the ends where I'd cut it with my sword until it was in a neat bob and then sorted my fringe which had grown out into straggly strands that cupped my face. Once I'd finished my bangs rested at the side of my face, just touching my jaw-line while my fringe lay just above my eyebrows, fluffing off towards my right eye and into my side bang. It was a rushed job so it probably wasn't my best work but I figured it was good enough and since I was happy with it there was nothing else to delay me, which allowed me to head out.

The sky had become covered in a deep blue as the soft hue from the sun slowly faded from the sky and was replaced by the bright circle of the moon along with several twinkling stars which began to show themselves as the clouds faded from sight. It made the country look dimmer yet somehow more alive. Fireflies buzzed around the ponds as the night air began to grow colder but thankfully not enough for me to notice.

However I quickly realized the presence looming around in my shadow as I headed down the path. I'd had a suspicion for almost an hour than there was somebody close by who was monitoring me while I was within the house though I'd been unable to fully detect them while in the cover of my home. But out of the building and in the open air I was able to fully realize their presence.

"Hi there, Momo-san." I said as I drew to a halt. I turned slowly to see the lieutenant give a sheepish smile, awkwardly releasing her attempt to hide her presence and spiritual pressure. "Did Uncle Shunsui ask you to keep an eye on me?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a nod as she stepped closer. "He was a little worried you'd try to do something foolish so he asked me to keep an eye on you."

"There's no need," I smiled. "I just have to run an errand." I waved slightly, attempting to be polite in my retreat as I began to walk off towards the squad twelve barracks.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that!" She declared as she flashstepped, appearing in front of me with her hand held out to signal me to stop. "Captain Kyoraku was specific in his request! He said if you were to leave the house I was to bring you to squad five and look after you. Under no circumstances am I to allow you to go off and visit Captain Mayuri."

I narrowed my eyes at the short girl, she hadn't changed in all the time I'd known her. She still attempted to be kind while also being forceful and was unable to hide her lack of confidence in herself. I felt truly sorry for her after Aizen had left, she'd devoted herself to her Captain and was left completely betrayed, however she'd recovered from that trust-shattering event and had moved on. Of course, as is her nature, she attempted to help as much as she could while smiling politely. She was everything I was encouraged to be.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I answered as I went to step around her, giving a light-hearted giggle. I was grateful for my Uncle's and her concern but I didn't need it. I knew my emotions were in a jumble but I somehow felt clearer than I had earlier that day. I was well aware of the circumstances and had made up my mind about what I planned to do.

"I cannot allow you to go!" She protested as she slipped in front of me yet again, blocking my way. I halted quickly before I walked right into her and looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Atsuko-chan. I've been instructed to take you with me and I'll use force if I have to!"

I sighed and reached out, extending my hand until it rested on her head before I ruffled her neatly packed hair. "Alright, alright, Chibi-san!" I giggled playfully. As much as I was determined to continue with my plans I didn't wish to cause any trouble or concern for my family so I decided to go along with her and as soon as she fell asleep I would simply return to my original plan of paying Mayuri a visit.

A flash of relief clouded her expression as she smiled brightly, though it was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Who are you calling 'Chibi-san'!? You're the baby of us!" She retorted as I withdrew my hand. "We can't all be super tall like you or busty like Rangiku."

"She's a freak of nature?" I asked in an attempt to finish her thought, mimicking the words she'd said many times before. "But don't worry, Momo-san. You're perfect the way you are." I gave a courteous smile but Momo only seemed concerned rather than enjoying our friendly banter. I wished to encourage her towards her squad however a part of me knew that meant being around more strangers and I began stiffening up just from the thought.

With a nod Momo held out her hand, I smiled brightly in return and reached out, taking her hand in mine as we headed through the surprisingly lively Seiretiei, considering the time, out towards her barracks. Once there I instantly stiffened, becoming ridged and awkward. I knew how silly it was to become so shy and concerned with the people looking at me but I couldn't help it. I really hated crowds.

"Come on, let's go see the Captain! I'm sure he's still awake." She gave my arm a tug, not awaiting my reply before she began to drag me towards their captain's quarters.

"Ugh, w-wait! M-momo-san, hold up!" I protested, stumbling to keep up with her sudden demand. "I don't mind you watching me but do I have to go to the Captain? You know I'll just be embarrassingly quiet!" Her grip was surprisingly strong as she pulled me along behind her.

"Humph, don't be silly, you're well acquainted with all the other Captains, you should get to know the new ones too." She shook her head as if wondering why I'd said such a stupid thing, though I didn't see how it was a stupid thing to say at all. I really disliked the crowds of people we pushed passed as we neared the Captain's chambers and I would hate to be in a room with a man I barely knew, certainly if there was no real need for me to do so.

"Come on, Momo-san! Give me a break," I whined as we arrived at the large doors. Before I could protest further she gave three strong knocks, not releasing my wrist as she ensured I couldn't run away or hide before I had a chance to meet the man face to face.

I was sure Hirako was a kind man, many people praised him for the work he did as Captain and said he was probably the best Taichou around. From what I'd seen from afar I agreed with such statements, apart from the fact that Jushiro-san was obviously a better Captain than him, Uncle Kyoraku too! However none of that enticed me to force a meet with him.

"Come in," he answered with a grumble. Momo opened the doors and dragged me into the room behind her.

"I'm really sorry!" Momo clasped her hands together and bowed her head as she apologized to her Captain for the inconvenience, at the same time she released me. I looked over my shoulder to the open doors and then back to the Captain before pouting, I knew how rude it would be for me to simply walk out and doing something like that would dishonour my Otosan. Momo had me cornered, in a manner of speaking. "But I still have work to do, please keep an eye on Atsuko-chan for me. Besides, it will be a good chance for you two to get better acquainted. Atsuko-chan is the heart of our family, after all."

I blushed at her words, unsure of what she meant or whether she was joking. As sweet as she was being I was sure it was simply a cover so that I didn't complain about being left with a stranger. Momo, as well as anyone, knew I was socially awkward yet everyone seemed to continue in pushing me to get to know strangers. Rangiku especially was always on about finding me a boyfriend, as if I needed such a thing.

I sighed as Momo exited the room and left me alone with her Captain, a man I didn't know very well and was bound to be shy around. "So, you're Ukitake's daughter?" I took a deep breath and turned to him, eying him carefully as I noticed his discomforted expression. He sighed and started scratching at his scalp. "Man, why do I get stuck babysitting?"

"Oh, s-sorry." I bowed my head in an attempt to be respectful towards my superior. I was only there because Shunsui had insisted that I have someone to keep an eye on me for fear that I might do something stupid in my desperation to heal my father. However it was Momo's fault for suddenly leaving me with him, so I wasn't too sure why I was the one to be apologizing. "I-I'll try not to be a bother to you and th-thank you for offering to look after me!"

"Ha! I didn't offer," he laughed as he got to his feet and walked towards me. He wore his blonde hair in a neat bob with a slanted fringe, his eyes glared at me while his expression displayed his unwilling attitude. Despite being Captain of the fifth division I didn't know a whole lot about the man before me, apart from that he was also a vizard who had been banished to the world of the living over one hundred years earlier. His eyes went up and down as he scanned me over. I fidgeted slightly under his gaze as I felt my heart begin to speed up and pound against my ribcage. "You don't look like much."

I was shocked by his statement and complete lack of manners. I'd always been told I didn't have the appearance of a soldier but I never took it as a criticism since I didn't think any of the female shinigami looked to be warriors either. I was tall compared to most of the others and thin thanks to my mal nourished early years of life and I didn't appear to have very large or strong muscles. However I was fast and smart enough to compensate for all of that, I often doubted my own strength but I knew it well enough to know what I was capable of and I often surprised people with how strong I actually was.

"U-urm, sorry?" I said, unsure of how else to respond to his remark. Considering his words I decided to fully analyse him. He was skinny and tall, a few inches taller than me, with a very bone-hugging physique. I simply couldn't understand how he could judge me when he really didn't look like a Captain. In fact, if I hadn't known better and the lighting were a little dimmer I was sure Hirako would have been easy to mistake for a woman, though I made sure not to say such a thing out-loud. Once I'd taken in his appearance my eyes drifted around the room.

There was a large, beige sofa which appeared to have been slept on in the middle of the room that seemed to section of a large screen that ran across the far wall. Along the right wall were several bookshelves containing historical, kido based textbooks and also strange volumes which appeared to contain more pictures than words. In the far left hand corner there seemed to be a kitchen, though it was small and rather basic, but it was certainly a full-fledged kitchen with cooking facilities. The whole decor was rather strange but seemed to suit the man rather well in an odd way as the criss-cross pattern on the carpet covered the majority of the flooring in a light brown and cream. There were plain wooden tables scattered around the place to constitute a fully furnished room. Though on closer inspection the tables appeared to have detailed carvings swirling up their legs, each with a different pattern, it was almost as if he couldn't make his mind up on a 'theme' for the room so simply picked the different furniture one at a time, not bothering to match the designs but simply making sure the colours all complimented each other.

"Urm, do you want something to drink?" He asked begrudgingly with a sigh as his eyes wondered to the ceiling. I felt my spine straighten and I simply nodded in reply. "Well, what do you want?"

"W-water is f-fine!" I stammered as I contemplated bowing in thanks but decided not to as my feet seemed to be glued to the spot, I presumed my anxiety was simply getting the best of me and I worried if I bowed forward I might tip over. Without another word Hirako-san walked over to the small kitchen area and flicked on the kettle before grabbing a glass from beside the sink and a plain orange cup. While he was by the sink he turned on the water and held the glass under the tap until it was full, he then switched it off and held out his hand, extending the glass out towards me.

"Come and get it then! I'm not going to wait on you, Atsuko-chan." He grumbled, as if his actions were so explanatory that I shouldn't have had to be told.

"Oh!" I swiftly walked over and claimed the glass from the blonde man. I froze once I held it in my hand, the water was cool and I could feel that through the crystal container as it rested against my skin. I almost smiled as it helped to keep my palms from getting too sweaty so that the glass didn't slip straight from my grasp.

"You can take a seat," Hirako sighed. I could tell my nervousness was getting on his nerves so I nodded slightly and attempted to keep my socially awkward side at bay.

"Th-thanks!" I forced an uneasy smile before turning around and heading for the sofa. I cautiously took a seat while Shinji began making himself a drink which smelt rather strong as it attacked my senses. It wasn't like anything I'd smelt before so I guessed it was something he'd picked up in the world of the living when he'd stayed there. Despite my many trips to the material world I'd rarely stayed for more than a couple of days and tended to stick to foods that I'd taken with me, such as pre-packed lunches and rice balls. Since I'd never entered a gigai before I'd had no need to eat the food of humans so I tended not to bother, though Orihime had often forced me to eat some of her strange dishes which despite looking gross had, for the most part, tasted alright.

The room went quiet as Hirako-san shuffled about in the corner of the room, leaving me to sit awkwardly on his sofa which, I was fairly sure, he also used as a bed. The lighting in the room was dimmer than I would've liked however it was bright enough so that I could see clearly. There were several small windows lined up across the back wall, all of which had red bars over them to stop anybody climbing in or out which limited my exits. In order to try and keep myself calm I followed a method my father had taught me for dealing with situations that rendered me nervous and began to mentally sing the first song that came to mind.

_"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathin',  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in,  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom,  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven._

_Your best days will be some of my worst,  
She finally met a man who's gonna put her first,  
While I'm wide away she's no trouble sleepin',  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven, even, no._

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up but you're okay?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah."_

I heard the soft tapping against the floor by my feet and turned my attention back to my knees, as I did I noticed the soft vibration radiating through me. "Ah, crap!" I gasped as I realized what was going on. My leg had begun to twitch and tap in tune with the song running through my head. I put my drink on a small table at the end of the sofa and straightened out my legs as I drew my thoughts away from the song, sighing slightly as I realized what a depressing tune it was to have in mind. Though I couldn't help but recall a line which I was yet to mentally sing, "The best part of me was always you." It was no wonder the song had come to mind really.

"What's wrong?" The Captain asked as he made his way over from the kitchen, cup in hand. The beverage was still steaming so I presumed I hadn't phased out for very long.

"N-nothing!" I replied as my nerves calmed and my leg came to a stop. With a soft sigh I felt my shoulders relax along with the rest of my body.

"So, why do you need watching?" The Captain asked as he took a seat next to me, instantly relaxing out. I still wasn't at ease around him but I knew things would only become awkward if I didn't make an effort and he had a certain friendly aura despite his strange exterior.

"Urm, my Uncle Shunsui is concerned that I'll... That I'll do something silly." I gave a little chuckle in an attempt to lighten the sudden thick atmosphere. "He's just worrying over me. If I'm a bother I can leave?"

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged as he took a sip from his drink. "I'll make you pay me back later." I wondered what he meant by that, despite the slightly sadistic edge to his words he'd been specific about me paying him back and not my uncle when he was the one asking the favour. I hadn't gone out of my way to bother the Captain for company, Momo was the one who'd dumped me on him. Though, I figured it wouldn't be too bad if I was slightly indebted to the man.

"O-okay!" I beamed, feeling myself becoming a little less awkward. I often settled down quicker when it was only one-on-one, it was crowds that were my Achilles heel. When I was younger I was more cautious of people rather than awkward but as I'd grown up I'd gotten more and more unsociable and tended to stick to the people I was already aquatinted with. I guessed that I disliked change more than anything else.

"So, is your dad sick again?" He asked. The vizard didn't seem bothered about being pleasant as he cut straight to the chase. He came across as a very sure person who didn't mind if he insulted others, but I didn't get the impression it was for a lack of caring.

"Yeah," I answered as I lowered my head, the images of my weakened father coming to mind as the subject was brought up. His laboured breathing through his parted lips and his chest rose and fell, the damp strands of hair that stuck to his clammy forehead and his weak limbs...

"I'm not surprised, he always had bad health even when he was younger."

"You knew my dad when he was younger?" I asked, glad for the slight diverge in topic. I knew if I focused on my thoughts for too long tears would come and I'd be unable to stop them from taking over and I didn't exactly want to become a blubbering mess in front of Hirako-taichou.

"Of course! What do you take me for, some rooky Captain?" He scoffed. "I was Captain for a long time before I became a vizard, you know?" His voice told me he was hurt, or offended perhaps. Either way he'd expected me to know such a thing and perhaps I should have.

"Oh! I... I didn't, actually." I admitted, partly out of shame but also out of amazement.

His expression shifted to that of shock and un-amusement. "Seriously, what is it with kids these days? So ill informed." I wasn't too sure how to respond to such a statement since a lot of information was kept from people within the Seireitei if it wasn't deemed necessary for them to know. I was no exception. I'd often spent time with my Grandpa Yamamoto and asked about the previous Captains since I'd seen a few come and go in my life. He'd answered simply and always with respect.

_"Any and all Captains were worthy of their title, each and every one of them showed great strength and courage. Some went on to Squad Zero, some died serving the Soul Society, but all of them were great warriors."_

"You must be a great Shinigami!" I exclaimed without thought. Throughout my life I'd looked up to my Grandpa above all else, he'd held his title as Head Captain for over one thousand years, I don't think there was anybody more worth of admiration. But the day he'd answered my question of the previous Captains he'd spoken with such respect and admiration that I knew they were all great people. Of course, that had been before Aizen's betrayal.

"What makes you say that?" Hirako snickered as he took another sip of his beverage.

"Oh, just something Grandpa Yamamoto told me once." I smiled as I regained my composure. "Hirako-san, can I ask you something?"

"Hm, what is it?" His eyes turned to me and he glanced over me as he awaited my question. The deep brown shone with both sadness and curiosity, I could only speculate on the things they'd seen in the past and the things they'd felt.

"U-urm, it's nothing." I decided not to bother the man with my pathetic questions and instead decided upon a more appropriate thing to say. Even though I didn't know him very well I got the same feeling from him that I had from my father, Uncle and most of the other Shinigami that I now considered family. For some unexplainable reason, I trusted the near stranger. "Welcome to the family! Well, I guess... Welcome back to the family."

"Huh? Ur, thanks."

* * *

We went through our quiet and awkward spells as we contemplated what to say next but continued to spark up a new conversation and by the time dawn came I really did feel like I knew a lot about the guy, though it didn't feel as if we'd been talking all night. I also let a lot slip about myself and my own personality despite promising myself that I wouldn't. Hirako-san was a rather odd character but he was a kind man, despite his insistent need on avoiding a serious topic. I learnt a lot from him, like what had actually happened to the vizards and we compared notes on the world of the living. He seemed chatty enough which helped to keep the conversations going but he soon grew tired and fell asleep on the sofa, using me as his pillow which I didn't mind very much though he hadn't been as quick about it as I'd hoped he would have.

The sun was coming up by the time I heard the snores escape the Captain's lips, I was able to see its faint glow seeping in through the windows as I quickly scanned the room. I was sure to allow him the time to get into a deep enough slumber before I got up and attempted to exit. Since I'd grown to consider him a friend I decided to drape a blanket over him before I headed over to the door, tip-toeing as quietly as I could so that I didn't risk waking him.

Despite the lack of sleep I didn't feel too tired, my eyes were a little heavy and I knew I would need rest within a few hours but I wasn't as exhausted as I thought I was going to be. Though I thanked my desire to at least talk to Mayuri and find a way to assist my father's heath, without that drive I was sure I would've fallen asleep with the Captain. However Hirako had helped calm my heart a little, allowing me to think rationally about my decision and even though I agreed it was a crazy thing to do, I was desperate with nowhere else to turn.

Once I'd exited the fifth division's barracks I headed out towards the research and development department. I knew exactly where their Captain would be since he was devoted to his experiments all day, every day. On my walk I noted the dark clouds looming around the young, morning sun. They didn't appear as wispy as they had the previous day and the dark colour radiated out from the middle, slowly dying the rest of the sky's fluff as it edged closer to rain. Thanks to the duller weather the streets weren't very busy and businesses weren't bothering to set up their outside stalls like they did on sunny days, which meant I could walk with more freedom. One of the many reasons I enjoyed cloudy, or even rainy, days.

I tried my best not to think too much while I walked but that was near impossible as my thoughts drifted to my father and also my Uncle as I feared by visiting Mayuri I would somehow be betraying him. He'd specifically sent Momo to stop me from visiting the scientist yet I was going against his wishes and behind his back none the less. A part of me worried he would be angry at me for doing so but I was sure he would understand, he always did thankfully. I'd constantly been grateful for my Uncles forgiving heart, though I've always thought it was just another part of his laziness. Holding grudges would take too much effort for him.

"Early morning walk?" I froze as the voice interrupted my thoughts. I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings nor the people in them. "Didn't think I'd notice, huh?" I slowly turned to see Captain Hirako stood atop the surrounding wall. His hair was brushed and no longer ruffled by my leg which he'd used as a pillow and his eyes seemed surprisingly focused.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd woken you." I said politely as I looked up at him. He didn't appear as if he were attempting to stop me, though it did seem as if he wanted to. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Look, I like you, kid. You seem spunky." I felt my cheeks get a little red as he complimented me, or I took it as a compliment anyway. He gave a sigh and rubbed his temples as he contemplated how to phrase his words but then simply stared at me, his eyes locking with mine as he conveyed his feelings. "I just don't want you to make a mistake. I get that you're worried about your dad but just... Just don't get in too deep, 'kay? Think things through before you agree to anything."

I smiled, touched by his concern however his words only seemed to strengthen my resolve. "Thank you," I bowed my head in the hopes of conveying my own feelings and respect. "When my Otosan is better I'll throw a party for you and the other two Captains, that lieutenant too! Mashiro, is it? We never did give you a proper welcome back."

"Heh, sounds good!" His bothered expression shifted into one of anticipation and glee. "Well then, I'll let you get on with it. Look after yourself, Atsuko-chan."

"Yeah, you too, Hirako-san." With that said he used flashstep to get back to his barracks quickly and I took a moment to silently thank him once again. The concern he'd shown after only knowing me for one night meant that the likes of my uncle would surely be worrying more. I understood that more than anyone after my constant anxiety over my father. However I couldn't allow their unease to force me away from the path I was on, a path I knew I'd regret not taking. So, with a lungful of air I broke into a run, heading straight for the twelfth division.

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm actually getting so excited about writing this story, though I know I say that about most of my stories, ehe!**** I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, please do leave a review since they only help to fuel my writing passion. **

_**Song used in chapter: Breakeven by The Skript.**_

**I'd also like to thank one of my best friends, Matty, for always encouraging me.**


	5. Kiss and Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! However I have all rights to my own character, Atsuko Ukitake.**

* * *

"What took you so long?" The scientist snapped as I stepped into the room. The walls were bleak in colour however they were littered with shelving units that were all completely full. Unlike most labs, Mayuri's quarters were not tidy. He had cords and cables running across the floors with only a small path leading around the grounds. There was a large table in the middle of the room which had beakers, test-tubes and various other contraptions while the tables along the wall seemed to contain more elaborate experiments. Despite the room being cluttered there was plenty of room for more tables if they were needed. It didn't exactly give off a homely feel despite that fact that the Captain pretty much lived in that room.

"Sorry to disturb you," I said nervously as the door closed behind me. The Captain turned to look at me, his expression appeared uncaring until his eyes focused on the zanpakuto which rested on my hip. I hadn't removed it all night because I knew I would need it as part of my bargaining chip when persuading Mayuri to help my father.

Unlike most shinigami, in and out of the soul society, my sword was the only one which Mayuri had never been able to examine or experiment on. Since he was the person everybody went to with broken zanpakutos or when they had any questions concerning their weapon, he got to look over every katana, shikai and of course the abilities it contained. However I'd never harmed my sword, it had never broken or chipped, and in fact I'd never even gotten a scratch on the blade, which meant Kurotsuchi had never laid a hand on it. Not for lack of trying, I might add.

He was very interested in my sword and its abilities which I rarely used or allowed other to see, he'd somehow come to know its nature but was yet to see its attacks first-hand which left him profusely curious. A part of me was glad that I'd not allowed him to take a look at it, as well as giving me a research specimen that he'd never encountered before, it also meant that he wouldn't allow me to die until I revealed all of its secrets to him. Which proved to be a rather handy ace in the hole to have in certain situations.

I, too, turned my attention down to the sheathed katana at my side, my eyes traces the tear-drop shaped guard which was connected to the weapon by a bold cross shape. Many had commented on its odd shape however I rather liked it, the simple outlining style with strong shapes, I wasn't sure if it reflected me very well but that didn't mean I couldn't think it pretty. With a deep breath I mustered my courage, ignoring all of my nerves and every inch of my body which told me to remain silent. I turned my body, sliding my left foot back and turning my hips so that the hilt was taken from Mayuri's line of sight.

"Mayuri-san, I was wondering if you would be able to help my Otosan? You see, he's not well." I smiled politely as I stood my ground, not wishing to risk the vines of his madness which entwined across the floor in a jumbled mess and was sure to trip me up. The nerves which ran through me were sure to force me into making a mistake. Despite my efficiency in battle and my ability to soak in every ounce of information available to me, my opponent was smarter than myself, far smarter, a fact which I found a little bit intimidating. Information about my surroundings and enemy were no good if I couldn't keep up with his wit. I know beyond anything else that I couldn't afford to make a single error, a single slip in wording would be used against me.

"I could," he scoffed, a look of scientific curiosity in his eye. "If the price was right."

Despite having known he would say such a thing there was still a small part of me that was disappointed, a small glimmer of hope within which had pondered the idea of getting a free favour from the Captain. I decided not to dwell on it, it had been an off-chance that he would've turned around and said, _"Sure, what do you need!? You name it!"_

I kept up appearances, smiling brightly as I continued. "Well then, I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

The man was woken by the heaving coughs which pulled him from his slumber. His eyes shot open and his hands rose, cupping over his mouth as he shielded the air from his germs. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but it wasn't very bright, however thanks to the rain hitting against the windows and the clouds which covered the sky, there was no telling what time it was. Once the hacking had subsided he drew his hands down, sighing as he saw the red staining his skin. As he sucked in a breath he got a wispy feeling around his ribcage and down his throat which caused him to cough again, lighter this time, it was more of a tickle.

The white haired man looked around his room in search of his beloved daughter, when he was sick he often awoke to find her at his bedside, in fact, he always did. But not that time, no. She was nowhere to be seen. Since he had no clue of the time of day it didn't alarm him too much, for all he knew she was taking a bath or having something to eat, however he couldn't shake the unease feeling that rested in his gut. His best friend, Captain of the eighth division, had always claimed that he worried over his daughter, Atsuko, too much. He wasn't naive, he knew he did, but as a father he felt it was his right to worry for his child. No matter who was with her, who he'd gotten to watch her, whether it was Shunsui whom he trusted above anyone else or Zaraki whom he would trust as far as he could throw, he never felt at ease unless his own eyes were watching her.

Parenting had always seemed fun to Jushiro, he'd adored each and every moment of Atsuko's childhood. Brushing her soft hair into several strange styles as they played dress-up, chasing her around the garden in the warm weather, reading to her every night before she slept... It meant so much to the weakened man, all of it. She'd always been the best daughter, he was sure every father said such a thing but he truly meant it. No matter what she smiled and played, attempting to forget her worries and concerns despite her constant anxieties. What had always struck Jushiro was her politeness, he'd encouraged her to be kind and had given her proper education but even when she was small, she had always been respectful and courteous.

Those memories meant so much to the head of the Ukitake family, he held them closely and refused to release them for fear that they might never come back. He'd always known that she wouldn't remain a child forever, that her cheeks wouldn't remain the same vibrant pink while her hair ruffled out in a matted mess as she ran around with a toothy grin and a face covered in dirt. She could never seem to stay clean no matter how hard she tried, he could brush her hair and tidy her clothes but he knew that within ten minutes she would be dirty once again. Atsuko loved to stay busy, whether it was with games or caring for someone or even tidying, no matter what she always seemed to be doing something. When she claimed to be being lazy she was actually visiting people or trying hard to avoid things, she had always failed to be like her Uncle no matter how much certain aspects rubbed off on her. Her father could only hope that he was strong enough to preserve her innocence and keep her smiling.

Jushiro couldn't help but smile as the thoughts consumed him, giving his heart some peace and he continued to wonder where she was and how she was. Although he was prematurely pulled from his thoughts as his youngest sister entered the room. "Jushiro-nii! You're awake." The man couldn't tell if he was happy to see his sibling or not after the happenings of the previous day. He'd felt fairly disappointed in his brothers and sisters for how they'd treated Atsuko however he'd always turned a blind eye to it as his daughter insisted it didn't bother her and it was alright. He knew he'd only accepted her words because he desperately wanted them to be true.

"Yes, I am." He answered simply as he reached over his bedside to the tissues, taking a few as he wiped the blood from his palms, not wishing his baby sister to see such a thing. "Where's Atsuko-chan?" He enquired as he disposed of the tissue, dropping it into a bin which was kept at his bedside for such an occasion. All of the things which were within arm's reach had been put there by his raven-haired child. She'd always been the one to care for him, even when she wasn't there she made sure he had at least the basics, something his siblings never bothered to do. It was hard to believe somebody so young could be so caring and thoughtful yet his own brothers and sisters failed to be.

"You've been asleep a while, it's already three in the afternoon. Would you like something to eat? Some tea?" She asked, being politer than usual. She'd always complained about being in her sister's shadow and spent more of her time scoring points attempting to attracted more men so it came as a surprise that she would be fussing over Jushiro.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Her eldest brother turned his attention to her, staring her full in the face as he studied her nervous expression that told him all he needed to know. The dark haired woman had a simple motive, she was attempting to make up for the fight she'd been a part of against the youngest Ukitake family member. Her brother knew full-well that she hadn't been the one to go seeking the fight, but none the less, she had been a part of it which meant he was very displeased with her. "Well, where is she?" He prompted.

"Oh, Atsuko? I don't know, sorry." She said, lowering her head a little in shame as she recalled the events which had led to the eldest sister having her bedroom blown open. "All I know is that she left last night after she'd tended to you. When Onee-san looked for her this morning all she found was a big clump of hair in the bin. She thinks that Atsuko ran away because her zanpakuto is missing, too."

"You're wrong," Jushiro cut it. "Atsuko will have cut her hair because she hates it when it gets too long, she says it gets in her way when she's looking after me because I often catch it." With a sigh the ill man rubbed his temples, unable to understand his daughters reasoning's and his family's motives. "Wait, does this mean you went into her room?"

"Big sister did, yes." She admitted, looking at her brother with a certain quizzical expression.

"That's her private space, what are you doing invading her room!?" He snapped, raising his voice along with his blood pressure.

"Nee-san said while you're sick the house fell to her so it was alright. Besides, she's the one who left! Why are you getting angry at us?" Hurt ran through the woman's voice, the constant hurt for her niece being put before her and the rest of her siblings but also a slight feeling of guilt. Despite the fact that the thought was false, the youngest of the Ukitake sisters had begun to think that it was their fault, that perhaps they'd driven the street-girl away.

"When I am unwell the house falls to Atsuko-chan, your Nee-san knows that very well. I'm simply telling you it's not right for you to waltz into her bedroom without her permission and my daughter has not run away." Jushiro stated in Atsuko's defence, he was attempting to keep himself calm and collected, not wishing to worsen his condition or anything so foolish.

"How can you be so sure, she's not even your real daughter!" The words were said without thought or concern for the feelings of another being, they were said selfishly and without care. The kind of words one might say to upset another, to provoke them or anger them. However they weren't said with such intent, they were simply said without consideration for the implications.

"Get out." Without allowing her to speak he continued, his voice filled with anger and annoyance, but not only that, they were also filled with hurt that his own sister could say such a thing about her niece. "Get out right now or I will lose my patience."

"But, Onii-san..."

"Out!" He yelled loudly, his voice being pushed to its limit as he expelled his hurt towards the fruitless words which had been spewed into the air surrounding him.

The younger sibling bowed her head, feeling slightly ashamed of herself as she exited the room. Never had she seen her brother so angry, in fact it was the loudest she'd even heard him speak, not a single time before had he yelled at her and that was a fact she did not like, not one bit. Malicious thoughts ran through her head such as, _"That Atsuko, she's poisoned him."_ With both hurt and anger, the female stormed off into the rest of the house.

* * *

The lab had filled with a silent panic as the scientist strung me along, he knew full well why I'd gone to him yet he forced me to ask him fully. Once the question was out Mayuri hadn't missed a beat, he'd accepted the offer without giving it much consideration, however he had altered it to his own liking. He accepted and promised to heal my father, claiming that with a simply lung transplant he would be saved. I was surprise something so simple would be able to save him though it was something I couldn't do since a perfect replica of my father's lungs had to be created first. Even though his condition wouldn't be completely fixed it would be enough to take his life out of harm's way which was good enough for me. Against my better judgement I'd accepted his change in terms and we soon had a verbal contract made. In exchange for my father's life I had to become the man's lab rat.

He'd worn that sadistic grin the entire time, it was as if he'd know I would go to him in such a desperate state and I certainly wouldn't put it past him to have been spying on my Otosan's condition as he awaited my visit. Though it also made me wonder if he'd forced my dad into a worse condition just to get a look at my sword, it was so sadist and self-centred that I didn't dare put it past him. Ever since I'd begun training and got my zanpakuto, Mayuri had kept an eye on me. He'd often gone around to my home and observed my training, constantly encouraging me to show him my shikai release, even though at the time I didn't know of it. He'd always been a little strange though I'd never been scared of him, despite my father's constant warning me. The scientist had kept a close eye on my progress and always attempted to entice me into becoming a specimen for him, though thanks to my Otosan I'd always been protected from his insanity. Despite the strange person he was I still accepted him as a member of my extended family. Perhaps it was by nature or my constant will to fulfil my promise to my father, either way I was always accepting of another person. Although I wasn't one to talk considering my shyness, people often had to put up with an extremely embarrassed and quiet me before they could get to know the real one.

I'd made clear that he had to save my father before I could allow him to begin experimenting on me to which he begrudgingly agreed. "I'll be over at noon to do the surgery, go over there and get him prepared." He said as he returned to the project he'd been working on before I entered the room and disturbed him.

"Yes, thank you!" I beamed as I began stumbling over the many things which cluttered the floor. "Thank you... Thank you..." I repeated as I got closer to him before I was within range to attack. I flung myself at the man and hugged him tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck which pulled his cheek to mine. I was only grateful that he didn't have his big head-dress on other wise I probably would've lost an eye or worse... "Thank you, Uncle Mayuri!" I squealed as I gave him a strong squeeze. He seemed to freeze though I could sense the displeased expression on his face as he simply awaited the end of the torturous embrace. However because I was extra happy due to the overwhelming news that my father was going to be saved I couldn't hold myself back.

I pulled back slightly from the hug, loosening my arms from around him as I landed a kiss on his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft and smooth under my lips. I saw the corner of his mouth pull down into a disgusted expression which just made me giggle as I stepped back from him. I was surprised to see him reach up and scratch where I'd kissed his cheek with the one long nail. "Was that really necessary?"

I nodded, unable to contain my excitement as I jumped over the death-trap littered floor. "Yep! And I have to go give out a few more!" Just as I arrived at the door Nemu rounded the corner into the room, I danced around her and waved politely before continuing on my way. Before I returned to the Ukitake estate I had a few people that I wished to thank just as much as Mayuri.

I thought that I should walk like any sensible person and not attract attention to myself since I disliked people gazing at me, however my happiness trumped my phobia. I dashed through the streets, paying little attention to the people I passed as I focused on the destination I was heading towards. I decided since it was still relatively early that visiting my Uncle Shunsui would be pointless, I'd only be waking him. Instead I decided to pay a visit to the squad five Captain and allow Nanao some more time to wake Kyoraku from his near constant slumber.

The dark clouds which had covered the sky had opened and were releasing a steady down pour of rain which fell from the heavens, picking up speed as they fell, before hitting down on me. Within minutes my clothes and hair were wet however it didn't stop me, even when the water went into my eyes and blurred my vision for a few moments, I didn't stop. I continued to run, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and slipped a few times, stumbling or even falling on two occasions however I continued on. My feet hit against the concrete in a rhythm, only distorted by the occasional splash as my foot sunk into a pool of rain, this continued until I got to the barracks.

The world was a lot dimmer thanks to the cloud cover and the rain, the streets had already begun to pool with the water and most people had evacuated the streets. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance and there was no sign of the sun in the sky, however I'd never felt so bright and lively, at least not in a long time. All of my body had adrenaline pumping through it as I stopped and gave a twirl before I turned the corner into the squad's quarters. A weight had been lifted from me, the burden of my father's peril, it was enough to ignore any other worry I had and gave me the spirits that I wished to share with my friends.

A perk to the bad weather was the lack of guards stood at the gate which allowed me to go straight in without getting stopped. I carried on up the paved walk-way until I got to the covered corridor which wrapped around the building. Once on the wooden floor I gave my head a shake, throwing off any excess water before I padded onward towards the captain's quarters. "Boy, it would be easy to attack the Soul Society on a rainy day." I laughed to myself as I noticed the complete lack of beings around the place.

Despite having been there only an hour or two before I couldn't remember where the Captain's chamber was exactly so I ended up taking almost half an hour just to locate the room. I gave three sharp knocks just as Momo had done the previous night and awaited an indication to either allow me to enter or tell me to go away. My entrance was delayed by several minutes as a sleepy Hirako came back to the conscious world. "Come in," he yawned. Without a pause I pushed open the door and rushed inside. The blonde was laid on the sofa, pushing himself up as he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself. I didn't wait any longer than a second, I didn't want to waste any time since I had to be home and tending to my father.

"Uncle Shinji!" I squealed without thought to the title I'd thrown in front of his name as I launched myself at him. His expression shifted from half-asleep to fully alert and a little scared as I body-slammed into him, I knocked the wind out of him as my head collided with his ribcage and my arms latched onto him tightly. "He agreed! He's going to save Otosan!"

"Uff," he groaned as he attempted to recover from my sudden blow. "That's.. great, Atsuko-chan." I felt the warmth running down my cheeks before I realized I was crying which just made me keep my head down as I hugged onto the newest member of my family. He seemed unsure at first but the longer I held on the more relaxed he became and he soon began patting my head. "Well done, I'm happy for you. Though next time, let me wake up a little before you throw yourself at me, alright?"

"Hah, alright!" I sniffled and rubbed my tears away as I sat up a little bit, enough so I could see the Captain's face.

"Good girl," he hugged my head to him as he continued to stroke my hair. "Now, tell me... What was the price?" I wondered if I'd misjudged his character, I'd thought him to be a laid-back person who didn't care for serious topics yet if that were true I couldn't think of a reason for him to ask such a sober question.

"There was none!" I fibbed in the hopes that he would leave the subject alone, however I couldn't be so lucky.

"Don't lie... You're one hundred years too young to be lying to me." He sounded as if he were humbly bragging, despite saying that I wasn't a talented liar he also managed to say that he was too smart for me.

"It's nothing," I smiled as I looked up to him. "I'm happy to pay the price for my Otosan, okay? Please, just leave it at that." I, too, was worried about the fee which I would end up paying though I couldn't ignore the positive which I got out of the deal. No matter what the negatives were, that was surely enough to out-weight them.

"Fine," he sighed reluctantly.

"Oh! And..." I planted a kiss on his cheek to display my gratitude to him for the babysitting which he'd been forced to endure. "For being such a big help to me, thank you."

"Uh, no problem..." He mumbled as he gave me a curious look. I was sure the sudden affection was confusing for him considering the previous night we'd simply become acquaintances. Though I didn't know him well it felt right to call him 'family'.

"Now! I have to go see my Uncle Shunsui. I'll see you later, okay?" I released my hold on him and jumped back, his hand fell from my head and rested by his side as he looked at me in bewilderment.

"Alright," he managed to say before I bounced out of the room. However once the door was closed I sank to the ground and contemplated the cost which I was bound to end up enduring. No matter the prize that I got from the arrangement, there was no way I could not think about my pending doom by the hands of the mad scientist. Yeah, it wasn't my brightest move ever. "Heh, she became all childish at the thought of saving her dad. I guess it just takes the right circumstances to get her to open up. She really is an intriguing one," I heard Hirako say through the door.

I sighed, a small chuckle seeping through as I got back to my feet. "I'll worry about that when the time comes!" I ran my hand through my hair, brushing my locks from my face only for them to flick right back in to place. My fingertips were cold against my forehead however the nerves in my hands didn't tell me so, in fact I felt rather warm. With a smile on my face I decided to push all other thoughts out of my head, I'd had a good enough pit-stop at the fifth division it was time to push on so I proceeded towards the eighth division.

* * *

"UNCLE SHUNSUI!" I screamed in excitement as I burst through the doors, launching myself at the Captain at full speed. He was on the floor drinking sake, I guessed he was also hiding from Nanao since the lights were all off and he was hiding his presence as much as he could. The only light in the room was coming from the now opened door, it made me wonder how on earth he could accurately drink his alcohol. I knew it was from years of experience though it made me worry for the wellbeing of his liver. I took three large bounds, easily covering the short distance between my uncle and the door to his quarters before I pounced on him.

"Atsuko-chaan!" His voice sounded both pleased and surprised, I guessed it was a shock for me to burst through the doors as I had but I also figured he was rather taken aback to see me in such a chipper mood. Although I tried my best to always smile and be kind I didn't often display much energy unless my mind was set on a certain task or I'd had incredibly good news. In a way, I was rather restrained, always thinking of others as I smiled my way through life I also considered myself selfish since I thought it easier to put up a front rather than letting somebody in. My anxieties didn't help either, I felt as if they forced me to be reserved and fearful of people and getting close to others. I was far freer with the likes of my father and Uncle whom I trusted completely so they were probably used to seeing me act a little more childish than some. "What are you doing here?"

His arms wrapped around me and he gave my body a firm squeeze before he pulled back to look at my beaming smile. "Otosan's going to be all better very soon!" I declared, feeling the true depth of my happiness flowing through me.

He gave me a suspicious glare before he too broke out grinning. "That's great! Did you figure out a way to heal him?" He asked with an innocent smile.

I pondered my answer for a moment, I really didn't wish to worry those around me so I figured it would be simpler to bend the truth and save their concern. "Almost! I actually have to go, I'll come back later though, okay!?" I pushed myself up onto my knees before remembering the real reason I'd come. "Oh, and Uncle Shunsui, thank you!" I planted the kiss on his cheek with a smile, I could easily sense that he was surprised however I hoped it was a good surprise. Once I'd finished showering him with startling affection I got to my feet, turning away as I began skipping out of the room and out into the gloomy day.

Since the pleasantries were over with it was time to get home and get back to business.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, now time for things to get serious! **

**I figured I should put in a little bit of cuteness before getting too stern, though I am hoping to keep it as light as I can. So, kisses all around! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as ever, please leave a review. I welcome criticism and _of course_ encouragement.**


End file.
